Destined Meetings
by KH Roxas my sox-as
Summary: Riku's childhood memories had been lost, and some have been returning. But when Sora,a new roomate and a boy whom he's never met, comes along,to his joy and dismay, his memories come flooding back. What's behind these two? RikuSora AkuRoku, Zemyx, others?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fanfic so be nice please and review! I know what you're thinking "How original, another boarding school roomate romance fic". Yes it is...but this one is different! I PROMISE! So I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters related to it. But I _do_ own a plushie version of most of the characters!

Warning: This story is shounen ai/yaoi which means it has boyxboy love, and if you don't like it, then go somewhere else.

* * *

A mob a spiky brown hair stayed in its form as Sora lay down on his bed and stared up at the white washed ceiling. He could see a glimpse of the hanging boat out of the corner of his eye. 

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" A voice called out from downstairs. Said boy got up and rushed down to find a plate full of food on the table. Sora knew something was up because: 1. His mom usually didn't give him this much to eat unless there was some special occasion and 2. His mother had been staring at him the whole time he was downstairs.

"Mom…what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"uhh..nothing! nothing!" She replied as she sat down herself.

"No, really. What's up? Come on!"

"well Sora…now don't think that I'm trying to get rid of you cause I'm not. And you know that I've had to work two jobs since your father died, and we're barely getting by and well"

"Just get on with it." Sora pleaded.

"Sora…I'm sending you to boarding—"

"—school…Riku, I asked you if you're ready for school?" A red spiky haired teen asked as he looked at his friend.

"…hn..what? oh …yeah I guess." replied Riku as he sat idly on his bed. The two boys were currently situated in Riku's room at the Kingdom Hearts all boy's academy.

"Wonder who our roommates will be."

"Yeah….you better not set their stuff on fire again, you pyro freak." Riku stated as he laughed.

"Hey! That was a…1,2…3 time thing!" Axel stated as he counted the number of times on his fingers.

"whatever. Just don't creep out your roommate. I mean if they get a bad first impression of this school from you, I shudder to think what they'll turn out like."

Sora sat there stunned at what his mom had just told him.

"Kingdom Hearts all boys academy? but…"

"Sora, I'm going to start getting busier now. And you need to get a good education. It's one of the top ranked schools Sora." His mom explained.

"But we've been doing fine until now. And I can take care of myself. What about my friends? Like Kairi, and Tidus and Wakka? " Sora was very upset at this point

"Sora! I've decided. Go pack your bags, you're leaving in 2 days!"

"But there's like 2 weeks left until school starts! Why can't I leave later?!"

"The school insists that you come early to get your self orientated to the schedules and how things work there. So you 're leaving in 2 days! Go pack!"

Sora got up and stomped upstairs into his room. _I can't believe this is happening! And I only have 2 days left here! Stupid 'Kingdom Hearts Academy'. I don't wanna go there! I wanna stay here! Why can't I just go to destiny islands high like everyone else?!_ Sora thought to himself as he shoved everything into his bag. When he was done, he headed downstairs to find that his mother had left for her night job.

"Well, guess I'll go to Kairi's then." Sora mumbled to himself as he left a note for his mom.

When he arrived at the familiar tan colored house, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh hey Sora!" Kairi greeted as she let him in. "What's up?"

"You're never going to believe this." Sora stated as he sat down on Kairi's bean bag chair.

"Try me"

"My mom's sending me to boarding school." Sora said as Kairi's eyes widened and had a look of disbelief on her face.

"No way… this is a joke, right Sora?" Kairi asked as she laughed. But the look in Sora's eyes killed it as she realized he was dead serious. "But…but we were going to go to destiny high together and—"

"Well, thank my mom for sending me to 'Kingdom Hearts all boys academy'" Sora said as he rolled his eyes.

"Aw man. That sucks! You know…that name sounds familiar…" Kairi stated as she tapped her chin.

"It does? hmph, I've never heard of it before."

"…yeah, maybe you're right. I'm probably just going insane or something." Kairi admitted.

"Like you already aren't?" Sora responded as kairi hit him. Sora spent the night over at Kairi's house, enjoying his last moments with his best friend.

The next days went by very quickly. Sora was currently standing in line to get on the plane at the destiny islands airport.

"Bye Sora!" Kairi yelled as she waved furiously at him. His mother was standing next to her.

"Sora, take care. And don't forget to do your laundry and change your underwear!" his mom said loud enough for everyone to hear. Sora just blushed like mad and got on to the plane.

A few hours later, an announcement came on.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, if you look towards the right side of the plane, we are just arriving towards our destination. In about 5 minutes we will be starting our descent so once the seatbelt sign has been turned on, please follow those instructions." The captains voice rang through out the airplane. As soon as the plane landed and the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off, everyone lunged for their bags and it cause mass havoc. Sora slipped by the crowd and dashed towards the exit of the plane, passing by all the first class passengers who just "hmph"-ed at his "rude" gesture. Sora took a taxi to the academy, and as soon as they arrived, he stared in awe at the school.

Surrounding it were big iron gates that had the monogram of KH on them. Inside, the school had two buildings, off to the right and left. Sora assumed that they were the 2 dorms. At the way back was a large building with a bell tower. It seemed that this was the school. It the middle of it all was a huge courtyard with a fountain and little shops and cafes around it. Sora made his way to the student information center in front of the school, where they directed him to go to the dorm building on the right. They gave him his dorm room key and the number. He made his way into the building and headed to the elevator. There were 16 floors in this building. Sora was at the very top in room 1614. The problem was, this building was like a maze with all the students bustling around, and there were no signs whatsoever to tell him which way to go.

Sora stepped on to the elevator and pressed "16". The door was about to shut when he heard

"Hold the door!" A boy with dirty blond hair stepped in. He had blue eyes just like Sora, and as a matter of fact, he looked very similar to him. If they wanted, they could pass as twins. "thanks"

"No problem" Sora replied. "What floor?"

"Oh, uh…16 I think." He replied.

"Oh really? me too."

"Cool! My name's Roxas by the way."

"Oh hey, I'm Sora." They each tried to shake eachother's hands, but they didn't succeed for each had a ton of bags that they were carrying. The elevator door opened and both stepped out. Each stared blankly as they just stood there wondering which way to go. They had come to a big room with several couches, 2 tv's a foosball table, a pool table and several arcade games. On either side of the room, there were 2 halls leading to the rooms.

"What's your room number?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Oh, mine's 1618."

"Hey, we're close, mine's 1614. So you wanna go left, and I go right?" Sora suggested.

"Sure" Each headed off into the different halls. Sora noticed that all of the rooms on the right side were odd numbered. So, he headed to the other hall and found Roxas about to go into his room.

"The other hall's all odds." Sora declared.

"I see. You're room is actually only 1 room away then."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you later then?"

"Sure." Roxas said as he entered his room.

Sora walked down the hall until he reach his room. When he walked in, he found spiky red haired teen with tattoos under his eyes talking very animatedly to a silver haired teen. He suddenly stopped as Sora entered the room, making a very awkward silence. The red haired one turned around, revealing the other's face. This boy was the most beautiful person that Sora had ever seen. He had crystal like aquamarine eyes, long silky silver hair, and a nice body. Sora noticed he was gawking and shook his head. _Was I just staring at that hot guy? No! I did not just call him hot _Sora thought to himself.

"Am I…in the wrong room?" Sora asked seeing that another person was in here.

"What? Oh! You must be my new roommate. Nah, Axel here just likes to come in here a lot. I'm Riku, by the way." The silver haired one said as he extended a hand towards Sora.

"Oh…I'm Sora." he replied as he shook it.

"And that's Axel, as you already know" Riku stated.

"Hey guys, love to stay and chat, but I'm gonna go back to my own room and see if my roomate is here." Axel said as he left the room with a small wave.

Riku diverted his attention from Sora to his bags. Riku noticed that he had loads and loads of bags. "Hey, do you want me to help you unpack?" Riku offered.

"uh..sure. That would be great." Sora accepted as he headed towards his bags. Riku followed and nearly stumbled back when Sora tosse him one to open.

"Well, for starters, here's your closet." Riku explained as he motioned towards the door next to the foot of Sora's bed. Riku opened it and Sora stood in awe when he saw that it was a walk-in closet with drawers, a mirror, and lots of shelving space.

"Dude! This is like the size of my old room!" Sora exclaimed as he ran inside to unpack. Riku just snickered and followed him in. Riku sat on the floor and started opening up the bag that Sora gave to him.

"Hey Sora, these are all pictures and stuff." Riku stated as he picked up a picture frame and showed him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you can set those aside for now." Sora suggested as he put away some of his clothes. As Riku went to set the bag down on the bed, something caught his eye. He looked closer into the bag and realized it was a picture frame that said "destiny islands" amd inside was a picture of Sora and a red haired girl. But something was ripped out of the picture. It was like someone was missing. Riku lifted it out of the bag and examined it carefully. He felt as though he had seen it somewhere before. The memory of it was a great blur as to where he had seen it.

"Hey Sora? What's this?" Riku asked as he motioned to the picture frame.

"What? Oh that? That's my destiny islands picture frame. I used to keep all my favorite pictures in there. When I was little, one of my best friends gave it to me and I put a picture of me, Kairi, who's one of my friends, and that boy in there. Then they moved away and I always kept it to remember them, but somehow the picture got lost. But the funny thing is that I forgot them over the years, what they sounded like, what their name was, and even what they looked like. I'm a pretty lousy friend, right?"

"No, no. You were probably really little...You lived on the destiny islands?" Riku replied sounding kind of distracted.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason..." As soon as they were done unpacking Sora's things, Riku suggested that they went out for dinner with Axel and his new roomate. They headed out, but Riku had left his wallet and went back inside their room while Sora headed over to Axel's room.

The glimmer of the sparkles on the frame caught his eye again as he stared at it.

"It couldn't be...can it?...nah! There's probably tons of picture frames out there like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright! So there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Review please! At first, I was gonna put the frame as Sora's necklace, but as soon as I posted the story, I came across another one with that same concept. It was really weird, and I was kind of mad. But I changed it into this instead. And I think I can do a lot more with it. Okie?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here's my next chapter. I hope you all like it! Oh, and thankies for the reviews.

* * *

Riku walked out of the room meeting up with Sora, when they heard a loud crashing noise. This startled Sora and he jumped.

"Woah, Sora. It's ok. It's probably just Axel or something. Come one, let's go check it out." Riku said as he pulled Sora along until they stopped at a door. Riku didn't even bother to knock and just charged right in. As soon as they entered, much to Sora's shock, Axel was on top of a familiar blond haired boy.

"Roxas?" Sora asked as he tried to get a closer look.

"Thank god Sora! Save me!!! This weirdo just slammed me onto the desk!" Roxas pleaded from under Axel. By the looks of things, the loud noise must have been from all the books and crap that covered the desk, dropped to the floor.

"I can't help it if I find you particularly sexy, Roxie." Axel explained in an innocent tone.

"Axel, stop harassing your new roomate." Riku scolded as he pulled Axel's ear and dragged him off Roxas. Axel just pouted and crossed his arms. "Anyways, we came over to see if you guys wanted to go out for dinner somewhere. And it seems like you two already know each other." Riku said as his pointed to Sora and Roxas.

"Yeah, we met on the elevator...and yeah sure. I'll go. But PLEASE keep some kind of leash on him." Roxas begged as he looked towards Axel.

"Hey, you look sorta like Roxie over here. You don't mind me, do you?" Axel asked seductively as he held up Sora's chin and moved his face toward his until the distance between them was small that a sheet of paper couldn't fit in between. Sora's face turned beet red, and Riku was practically blowing steam out of his ears. Riku grabbed on to Axel's hair and yaked him off. "Ow! Geez, Riku. Jealous much?" Axel said as he rubbed his head.

"N-no, I just...don't think Sora appreciated that. Right Sora?" Riku asked as he turned an ever so slight shade of pink.

"uh huh."

"Whatever. Are we going or not? I'm starving here!" Axel exclaimed. The four of them walked out of their room and rode the elevator down to the dorm exit. They decided to head out the main gates and go to the streets nearby to a little cafe/bistro called the Rising Falls. Once, they got there they each ordered a drink and waited for them to come.

"Wow, the campus looks really empty. Is it usually like this Riku?" Sora asked.

"What? Nah. It's usually filled with people. But most of them went home for summer." Riku explained.

"Then why didn't you and Axel go home too?"

"Well, Axel's not too family oriented and neither am I. Actually, I haven't even seen my parents for years. They just put money into my credit card account. Wow, I don't think we've talked since I was 9." After this comment, Sora looked curiously at Riku.

"Why not?" He asked.

"...I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

"Oh, ok." An awkward silence followed, until Axel struck up the conversation once again.

"So Roxie, where did you come from and why?"

"First, my name's not 'Roxie' it's Roxas. I came from Twilight Town. I wanted to get away from my parents becasue they were driving me insane with all their rules. So I applied here and got a scholarship." Roxas explained.

"Really? My mom forced me here. It sucks." Sora answered.

"It's not that bad here. Unless you don't like us...then that's another--"

"Oh no, Riku. I didn't mean it that way I just meant--"

"Woah, woah, just kidding Sora. You don't have to get all upset about it." Riku interrupted. Sora noticed that he was blushing, again! Why was he getting so flustered when he was around Riku? 'I can't possibly like him...can I?' Sora thought to himself.

"So where _did _you come from Sora?" Axel asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? oh, I came here from the Destiny Islands." Sora answered.

"Is that so? Hey Riku, didn't you come here from the Destiny Islands too?"

"Yeah. I lived there when I was little. But mostly I lived in Hollow Bastion. Remember?" Riku answered. His voice seemed very solemn and had a hint of despair in it, remembering why he had moved there. Sora didn't understand why though, it wasn't necessarily a sad question.

"Are you ok?" He asked curious of why Riku was acting this way. When Sora received an answer that was silent he wondered. 'Maybe he always acts like this. I mean I haven't really known him for that long...shit, I shouldn't have asked that. Now he probably thinks I'm weird and--'

"I'm fine" Riku responded with a more cheery voice this time. The boys' drinks and food came soon, and they enjoyed a regular conversation. It consisted of sports, teachers, and the wonders you could do with fire...Now I wonder who started up the last conversation?

"No, Axel. Gah! Get off!" Roxas yelled while the boys were walking back to their dorm. Axel was clinging onto Roxas' arm.

"Oh come on. How many times have I told you before? I find you incredibly attractive, Roxie."

"At least he doesn't hate you and isn't burning your stuff like his last roomate Roxas." Riku stated.

"You burnt your roomates stuff?!" Roxas asked as his eyes widened.

"Well yeah, I mean _you _try sharing a room with someone who obsessively likes pink and flowers!" Axel exclaimed

"I thought you couldn't share rooms with the opposite gender."

"...you can't...this is an all boys school." Axel and Riku replied with a shudder.

"...oh..."

"Anyways, don't worry Roxas. I won't burn anything that belongs to you. Unless... you _want_ me to." Axel said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, they say that burning actually feels--"

"Okay Axel! I think that's enough." Riku interrupted when he realized that Sora and Roxas had a look of fear in their eyes and were about to crash to the floor right about now. "We don't need to dirty up their little minds."

"Oh fine!" Axel admitted in defeat. He had noticed that he wasn't holding on to Roxas anymore, and wasn't even standing close to him. Roxas had slithered over and was now walking next to Sora way on the other side. "Why you little--Oh Roxie, get back here!" Axel called out as Roxas ran ahead of the group and away from Axel.

"No! You're gonna have to catch me first!"

No matter how much Axel yelled, Roxas wouldn't slow down. Axel then took out his flaming chakrams and sent them flying so they landed in front of Roxas.

"Ah!" Roxas shrieked as he stepped back from the burning weapons. "What was that fo--umph" Axel had pounced on Roxas and was squeezing him to death.

"I'm surprised you still haven't had those confiscated Axel" Riku said as he laughed.

"Speaking of things getting confiscated...look who's coming" Sora stated as he pointed to the older gray haired man coming towards them.

"What is going on here?!" He bellowed.

"Oh! Professor Xemnas...eh hehe...you see..." Axel tried to explain as he got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Axel! I have told you too many times! No roughhousing! And obviously no FLAMING ITEMS! You know what that means?" He asked.

"detention?" Axel asked. Professor Xemnas sighed.

"And before school even starts too. And that goes for your little friend also."

"But! Professor Xemnas, it was my fault. He didn't do anything. Don't make him go to detention, he actually cares about school. Give me all of his detentions! I don't care, just don't make Roxas get in trouble. Please!" Axel pleaded as he got down on his knees.

"Very well then. You will now have detention for 2 weeks." The professor explained as he walked off.

"Axel...you--"

"Don't worry about it Roxas. I don't want you to have to suffer through detention. I mean you just got here. It's fine." Axel explained in a softer tone. The rest of the walk home, Roxas was silent and ung his head. He felt really guilty that Axel had gotten in trouble because he had taunted him to chase him.

"Wow, Axel must really like Roxas to have sacrificed 2 weeks of after school time." Sora said as he plopped down on his bed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him like this since I first came." Riku replied as he did the same.

"What happened?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well, we were roomates, and he was doing the same thing to me that he's doing to Roxas right now." He explained.

"Wait then you two...did you guys..."

"Yeah, we 'dated' for a while. hehe, but I don't think I would really consider that dating though, we were like 9." Sora blushed after Riku commented on this. "You're ok with that kind of stuff...aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah...I am. I think it's fine. I'm fine with it. I think that love is love. And I think it's ok. And I don't think that people should discriminate against it. and, and, and,--" Sora had now turned completely red.

"Sora, Jesus. Calm down. It was just a simple question. Anyways, I don't think I've dated a guy since."

"So Riku. Why did you come to this school?" Sora asked. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, Sora. It's ok. I just didn't want to say it at the Cafe because I already trouble Axel too much with it. And I don't want him to think I'm weak. I know I can trust you. There's just something about you that makes me feel comfortable around you. Like I can share anything with you. Anyways, I'm probably creeping you out."

"No, it's ok."

"Well--"

"Students, this is an announcement from me, Professor Xemnas. Since some of you are now back on campus and getting settled in, I would like to remind you of some rules. 1. No rough housing, 2. No flaming items please, that means you Axel. 3. try and get to know your roomate. I value friendship very much and--" Riku switched off the PA system in their room.

"Well, I guess we're doing what Xemnas requested. Anyways, I used to live on the Destiny Islands until I was about 5 or 6. I had these 2 best friends. I totally forgot who they were, and what they looked like. It's like that whole part of my life I was in a hazy dream. I remember one of them, was like my ultimate best friend. We would do EVERYTHING together. We would go to sleep together, play in the park together, eat ice cream together, and heck, we would even take baths together. But hey, we were like 3. Well, I was a year older than him and my mom wanted me to study more than play with him. And when we went to school, he went to kindergarten and I went to 1st grade. We started growing apart, but still were really good friends. One day, I got really sick and had to stay home for about 6 months. During that time, my mom told me that my best friend had gotten into a car accident and died. After that, I got sicker and started to go crazy. I didn't eat, sleep, or even talk to anyone after that. I mean he was my best friend. All I did was sit on my bed and stare at a picture of us." Riku took a pause as he sighed heavily.

"That's when my parents decided to move to Hollow Bastion. There was a famous child psycologist there that cured me. But during that process, he made me forget all about him. He made me forget my past, my childhood. It was like my life had just started over, I didn't know anything about living on the Destiny Islands. My parents were supposed to tell me this, but they didn't. Later, I started to remember some things through dreams of places I've never seen, people I've never met. It hit me one day that this was my missing past. I got really angry at my parents for not telling me about any of this. We constantly got into fights after that. So that's why I came here. But the sad thing is, even though I remembered my old life there. My best friend was permanantly etched out of my memory."

* * *

Awwww, -sniffle- I got really sad writing this chapter. Anyways, please review for this story! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster. Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So this isn't the regular authoress of this story...I'm her sister. You see, we went snowboarding this weekend and she fell off the ski lift and is in the hospital. But don't worry, it's not too serious. Kasami should be back in like a week. What I'm updating now is how far she got and she didn't want you guys to form an angry mob for not reviewing. so yeah. I hope you enjoy it!

That night, Riku's dreams were haunted with his friend's voice. He tossed and turned all night, sweating with unhappy thoughts in his nightmare.

_"Riku!" A distant voice called out. "Riku!" The voice seemed so close, yet so far away. Riku was in a dark hallway frantically searching for him. "Rikuuu! You didn't save me... You said you would always protect me!" The voice echoed through the hall as Riku kept running through the seemingly endless hall. He searched up, down, right, left all over for him, but he still didn't find him. _

_"You broke your promise--empty words--you broke it, you lied, you failed...You failed!" _

_"No! No! I...I no! It's not my fault!" Riku argued as he fell to his knees and clutched his head trying to get rid of the words._

_"You couldn't save me--" _

_"No! I tried! No! I couldn't...how was I supposed to know?! How could I...how could I save you?!"_

_"You failed...you failed--Rikuuu, Rikuuu, Rikuuu--"_

"Riku! Riku! Riku wake up!" Sora shouted as he attempted to wake his roomate up. Riku had started muttering things and shouting "No!" in his sleep, and was now shivering. "Come on Riku. Get up." Sora tried again as he now shook the older boy.

"No...I couldn't protect--no..." Riku muttered as his eyes shuttered open.

"Good morning!" Sora exclaimed cheerily. Riku sat up and looked around.

"Ugh...my head. What time is it? And why is it so damn cold?" Riku asked as he laid back down. He was still shivering.

"It's 3 in the morning."

"What? Why did you wake me up then? Oh god, scratch that. I was having the worst dream. It's a good thing you woke me up."

"So that explains the shouting."

"Wait, what? I was shouting? Sorry-- My head! Sora, can you like close the window or something." Riku groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Riku, the window's closed. It's like 85 degrees in here. It's burning." Sora explained while having a worried expression on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"...You don't have to concern yourself with it..."

"But Riku--"

"No, just... It's fine."

"Riku...you're still shivering.And you're paler than usual" Sora said with concern. "I think you made yourself sick" Sora pushed Riku over and got into the bed with him.

"Um...Sora. What are you doing?" Riku asked as he was awkwardly hugged by the other boy.

"Here, I'll hug you while you sleep to make you feel better. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Riku cringed when Sora said the last part thinking back to his dream. Sora snuggled up against Riku and ran his fingers through Riku's hair. 'wow...his hair is so soft and silky. And it smells good too...wait, no! Bad Sora! Bad boy! Bad! You don't think like that about other boys. no!' Sora thought as he battled himself in his mind.

The rest of the night went soundly, as Riku relaxed, he found himself wrapping his own arms around Sora. They both felt very comfortable and peaceful with eachother, even though they had just met. The next morning, they weren't in for the rude awakening.

"Riku!!! RikuRikuRikuRikuRi...ku?" Axel burst through the door, finding his best friend and his roomate embracing in a tight hug. "Hey Roxy, come check this out." Axel said as he motioned for Roxas to come.

"Aah! What are they doing?!" Roxas exclaimed at the sight.

"ugh...Shit!" Riku got up when he heard Roxas yelling something. He became startled when he found Axel and Roxas staring at the two of them. Axel had a grin on his face and started opening his mouth to say something. "Axel! Don't even start!" Riku shouted as he pulled Sora off of him. Man, he could sleep through a lot. "Sora! Wake up!"

"nngghh..five more minutes mommy...I'm having a dream of a boy with pretty silver hair and--Gah!" Sora exclaimed as he finally woke up and realized he wasn't talking to his "mommy" but a group of guys that would ridicule him for the rest of his life at this school.

"So Sora. You think I'm pretty?" Riku asked seductively as he made his way towards Sora. He immediately turned fire engine red.

"...no...I said your hair was pretty..." He mumbled as he tried to avoid Riku's eye contact. Oh, too late. Riku had caught him in his aquamarine gaze. Sora sweared that he could see a smirk forming out of the corner of his eyes. Yup, there it was. Plastered on to Riku's sexy...I mean Riku's face. He got closer and closer to Sora until their lips were practically touching.

"Wooo! Go Sora! Woohoo--AAAHH!" Roxas had slipped on something as he was cheering and fell foward, pushing Riku that extra distance for their lips to meet. Sora's eyes widened as he fell backwards with Riku on top of him, kissing. As soon as they hit the ground, Riku got up and looked like he was going to kill.

"Roxas I'm gonna--!"

"Woah, woah Riku. Now I can't be having you kill my cute roomate here." Axel said as he held Riku back from Roxas. Riku just growled and stopped trying. He turned around and helped Sora up, who was still on the ground, stunned about what had just happened.

"You'd better get used to that." Riku whispered with a low voice in Sora's ear, making him shiver. Sora blushed for the 2nd time that day. "Just kidding!" Riku admitted as he chuckled. Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Or maybe I'm not..." Riku said again seductively as he smirked and turned to Axel.

"So why is Roxas oh so hyper this morning. If I recall, he doesn't seem like the hyperactive type. Actually, he seemed kind of emo to me." Riku asked Axel suspiciously.

"How bout...he finally warmed up to me and I screwed him senseless last night and now he's in a good mood?" Riku just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, didn't think you'd believe me. Alright, if you have to know. I gave him a triple shot coffee this morning with extra sugar, cause he said he's never had any coffee.:"

"Bingo. There's a reasonable explanation. But I don't think it was a good idea to give him that much Axel...he could get like...caffeine posioning." Riku said as he eyed the hyper Roxas jumping up and down with Sora on his bed.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I think I like this Roxas much more." Axel said. "But what about your roomate? I believe my first explanation would apply more to you guys actually. I mean considering the little _'situation'_ this morning."

"Axel! We didn't do anything! And Sora's always hyper like this. Right Sora?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-ow!" Sora jumped too high and hit the ceiling, coming crashing down to the floor. Riku caught him just in time though. Because...well, he's Riku. Duh! Riku just does that.

Right after Sora's little mishap, Roxas did exactely the same thing...except he didn't have someone like Riku to catch him. All he had was Axel. And he wasn't much help because all he did was laugh hysterically.

"Ow...my head hurts! And why do I feel so tired? So are we gonna go do something or what?" Roxas asked calmly. It seemed as though the caffeine had worn off, much to Axel's dismay. They headed out Riku and Sora's dorm room and down the elevator. Once they got outside, it seemed like there were some more people back from their summer vacation.

So...that's how far she got...yeah. Review lots please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm back from my temporary hiatus because of falling off the ski lift(that was not fun) and my computer shortcircuiting because of the wind and electrical storms here. I apologize for not updating for a while! But I've finally got a computer (that I now have to share with my sister and brother! ugh!) and I'll be updating more! I've got most of the story written out and brainstormed, so I was still thinking about it while our computer and power were gone. I apologize once again, and I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

"Oh jesus. There's so many people now! I think it's tripled in the last day." Sora exclaimed as busy students brisked by them.

"Yeah, looks like everyone's back from summer vacation." Axel replied.

"Hey, let's go somewhere." Riku suggested.

"Whaddya mean? We _are_ going somewhere. Out to breakfast." Roxas responded.

"No no. Not like that. I mean all four of us should go somewhere before school starts again. I mean we've already unpacked and settled in and stuff. And Axel and I have stayed on campus for the past 3 months." Riku explained.

"Hmm, acutally that does sound like a good idea." Sora agreed.

"Yeah, I think that would be fun."

"As long as I'm with Roxas, I'll go anywhere/"

"Axel..." Insert sweatdrop here.

"Then it's settled. We're going to go to _that _place." Riku said as he winked at Axel for understanding. "It's the most thrilling--"

"Exciting--"

"Super cool--"

"most fantabulous--"

"awesome place you'll ever go" Riku and Axel explained as they finished off eachother's sentences. "Guys, we're going to..."

"Disney World!" Riku and Axel screamed at the top of their lungs. Sora and Roxas just stood there and looked at them like they had just grown an additional head.

"Just kidding. We're actually going to this quaint little town by the shore that's only known to locals. So there's not much tourists. And plus, we don't have enough money to go to disney world. sorry." Riku said as he and Axel laughed at their reactions.

"Aw! But I wanted to see Mickey Mouse and all his other animal friends and collect their signatures that change everytime I get them."(1) Sora joked as he pouted.

"Sorry Sora. Maybe next time." Riku said as he petted his head.

"That's okay Riku. Well, anyways, I'm excited! Like really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really--" Sora stopped to take a breath, but Roxas quickly interupted.

"I think we get it Sora. You're excited. So, when are we leaving?" Roxas asked curiously.

"After breakfast? I mean there's no reason to satay here longer. I'm sure you've had enough of this school already. And plus, it gives us more time to spend there. You guys are really going to like it." Riku explained exhuberantly, feeling a bit excited himself.

The group walked off to one of the restaurants, which just happened to be serving a breakfast buffet. Let's just say...it didn't turn out well. In the means of: the restaurant owners crying and vowing never to open another restaurant again, plus all the poor souls who had witnessed the frightful event and now were scarred for life.

"Axel, remind me to never take you to a buffet restaurant again." Roxas said as he sighed. They had been banned from any restaurants on campus until school started. It was a good thing that they were leaving right after this.

"So does that mean you'll stay with me Roxy? Forever and ever and ever?" Axel asked. "And plus, it wasn't just me. Sora and Riku pwned too. It wasn't our fault that they simply did not have enough food for everyone in the place! That's why we pushed through the line and got ourselves the food we needed for our growing bodies first!" Axel explained with an innocent smile on his face.

"_Pushed through? _Axel, you did not push through. You jumped over 9 people and went on a tyranical rampage through the buffet line, taking everything in your path! Like a fricken F-5 level tornado!" Roxas answered with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, at least we didn't take the liquidy jello, I mean that stuff was pretty gross."

"After you _stepped on it!" _

_"_Aw, are we having our first little lovers' spat?" Riku cooed. He and Sora had been pretty quiet during the arguments. "Well, this trip'll fix that. Come on, we're already at your room. Just go and pack about a weeks' supply of clothes and other stuff you need." Riku explained as he left the grumbling pair in their room.

"We should hurry up and get packed too." Sora suggested, as he walked swiftly back to their room, getting more excited by the minute. When he got into the room, Sora immediatly jumped into his closet, pulling out his duffel bag and clothes. He quickly tossed some shirts and pants over his shoulder hoping they reached his bag. He hit Riku a few times, but hey, it only took him about 2 and a half minutes.

"Sora, I think you should pack more than your clothes. Like maybe money, toothbrush, phone?" Riku teased as he raised an eyebrow at his younger friend.

"Oh yeah!" Sora immediately jumped up and started to go through his other necesities, again throwing them up behind his back. Only when he head an "ow", did he stop. Sora looked back apolegetically at Riku, only to see him completely frozen, staring at what had hit him.

"Riku, I didn'tt peg you too hard with thatpicture did I?" Sora joked. Riku continued to stare at the pic of a young boy and girl on a beach. The photo was black and white, and Riku assumed it was a younger Sora. He kept looking back and forth at the frame and picture, ignoring his friend's apologies.

_'Thanks Riku! I love it, I'll keep it forever! As long as we're still friends, and I know it'll be forever...' 'Riku!' 'RIKU!' 'Hey, Riku!' 'Come on Riku, you're my best friend!' 'Of course I know. You promised.' 'Riku!'_

Memories, voices, and little clips of his early life flooded into his head. There was just so many voices, so many memories, that he couldn't concentrate on one for more than a split second. Riku's head started to throb, and he slowly slipped out of reality.

"Riku? Riku! Wake up! What's wrong?! Aw man, I didn't think I hit you that hard. Come on." Sora attempted to shake his roomate awake. He had been staring at the picture, and suddenly collapsed. Riku had been out cold like this for about 5 minutes. A knock on the door startled Sora as he got up to open it.

"Hey Sora, Riku. Ready to-- what is he doing?" Axel asked as he entered the room upon seeing his best friend currently unconscious.

"Well, well, I was packing my things and I was just throwing clothes over my shoulder and hoping that they would go into my bag. I was just so excited. Then, Riku pointed out that I need to pack other things, so I started tossing my wallet, shampoo, toothbrush, and other things into my bag until I heard an 'ow'. Which I guess was from Riku. And I turned around and looked at him, and I guess I hit him in the head with one of my picture frames. Then he started staring at it and was frozen stiff. And I kept trying to apologize and calling his name because he looked brain dead...and then, and then, and then...he sort of collapsed and has been like that for 5 minutes, give or take." Sora rambled on because he was very nervous and worried.

"So...you nailed him with a picture frame...hmph." Axel went over and checked Riku out. It didn't seem as if he had passed out from getting hit with the frame. He looked closer at the object that had knocked his best friend out, and understood. "So, again. huh Riku?" He sighed to himself. 'I guess Riku had some sort of flashback again.' Axel thought to himself. He remembered when Riku first came to the school, Riku would often have headaches or stare into space, and he had later explaned that he had remembered some things about his past.

"Well, looks like he's going to be okay. Just a little bump. He should be waking up right about now." Axel smiled as he saw Riku start to stir. He decided to hide it from the other two boys that this wasn't caused by getting hit in the head. Axel didn't want them to worry about Riku. He would kill him for that later.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he sat up, looking around the room. Well, that wasn't too long because as soon as he'd stirred, Sora had flung himself onto him, blocking his eye sight. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Umph...h-hey Sora."

"Oh my gosh Riku. I'm so sorry! You passed out and I couldn't wake you up and I hit you in the head and and--"

"It's alright Sora. I'm fine. Let's pack now okay? The sooner we can get out, the better." Riku cut Sora off not wanting to warn him. Axel eyed him suspicsciouly and Riku nodded, confirming Axel that, yes, he had a flashback.

"Alright, well me and Roxy("Roxas!")...Anyways, me and _Roxy_ are doen packing, I'm sure it won't take long, so meet us in the courtyard." Axel and Roxas left the room leaving the two to pack.

Ten minutes later, the four boys met in the courtyard and were headed towards the garage.

"I didn't know there was a garage here." Sora admitted.

"Yeah, where else do you think we would park the cars?" Riku asked sarcastically. They reached the fourth underground level and got into a big SUV. Axel turned on the ignition and sped out of the garage, and off campus.

"How long is the ride?" Roxas asked, curious as to whether they would be doing anything besides driving today.

"Oh, it's only about an hour. Give or take." Riku explained. The car ride was a pretty quiet one, with the occasional cough, or Roxas yelling at Axel to stop harassing him. They boys reached there destination quickly.

Sora stepped out of the car, only to be hit with the smell of salt in the air. He heard the waves of the ocean, crashing in and out of the shore. The group walked out onto the sand and headed to their left, where there was a big house-like building. The place they were staying at, Sora guessed.

When they walked in, there was a nice-looking girl at the desk.

"Hey! Axel! Riku! Long time no see!" The blonde stood up and ran to get a hug from two said boys.

"Hey name stealer. How's it been?" Riku asked as the girl playfully punched him.

"Hey! I've been good. Oh look! Who are these two cuties?" Rikku asked as she directed her attention to Roxas and Sora.

"Oh, these are our friends. Sora, and my amazingly adorable Roxy!" Axel explained gleefully.

"I'm not anyone's Roxy, I mean Roxas."

"Well, whoever you are, I'm Rikku. Two k's Nice to meetcha!" Rikku said cheerfully as she eagerly shook hands with each of them.

"Hey, I'm Sora! Nice to meet you too!"

"Yeah, I'm Roxas. NOT Roxy."

"Hmm. cute! Are you guys twins?" Rikku asked as she eyed the two younger boys.

"n-no..."

"Really?! I swear, you look alike, don't you think Riku?" Rikku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, acutally, if Sora had blonde hair, they would look exactely alike." Sora pouted at this comment, and Roxas did too. They other three just laughed, even when they did that, they looked the same.

"Oh yeah, just to tell you. You might want to know that--" But Rikku was cut off when a flying mess of blonde and silver flew at Axel squealing "Axey!!!"

* * *

1. have you guys ever noticed how like each time you'd get one of their autographs, like say goofy for example, it changes every single time? Yes, I know, I was a weird little overly analytical kid. At least make them the same to convince the little kiddies!

And yes, the flashback things are kinda like the ones Roxas had at the beginning of KH2

AN: I hope you liked that chapter! Review please! They make me so happy! .


	5. Chapter 5 filler chappie, sorry!

Yo. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, and favorited, and put my story on alert. Here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. But this one is sort of a filler (every story needs to have one). It's just some more introductions to characters, and some other stuff to get the story really going. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Oomph!" Axel fell to the floor, feeling a heavy weight on his body.

"Yeah...that's what I was trying to tell you..." Rikku explained apologetically, realizing it was a little too late. Axel was currently being smothered by his attacker. Or should I say attackers.

"Demyx! Get off! And I can't believe it, Zexion too? You never seemed like one to pounce on someone."

"Hey, leave me out of this one. He dragged me. I had no choice." Zexion replied in an unamused tone. He stood up and dragged the ever so clingy Demyx off of poor Axel.

"Oooh! But I haven't seen Axel in such a long time!" Demyx complained. "Oh, and look, it's Riku! Sexy as ever! And and..." Demyx stopped as he came across Sora and Roxas. "Um...I don't know these two, but they're adorable!"

"I'm Sora. And thanks!" Sora was starting to like Demyx's hyper personality.

"Hey, I'm Roxas." Roxas used the same bored tone as Zexion, who was now catching up with Riku, ignoring the situation completely.

"Hmph. I like Sora, but Roxas, you sound just like my Zexy ("Zexion!"). So boring. But, if I know Axel, you're probably his cute little sex toy, right?" Demyx said animatedly.

"What?! No! I'm not, I'm just his roomate, and maybe his friend. Unless he keeps going on like this." Roxas said furiously after being called "Axel's cute little sex toy".

"Oh come now Roxy. Don't be like that. You don't have to hide our feelings." Axel said mockingly as he cuddle Roxas. "But, you should ask Riku about that situation. I mean just this morning he and Sora were sleeping in his bed. And were quite flushed after we barged into their room."

"Oh shut up Axel. We didn't do anything. I was just cold during the night, so Sora came over. Unlike you Axel, I'm not thinking about sex 24/7." Riku replied as he glared at his read-headed friend. He couldn't help but noticing a certain brown haired roomate blushing.

"I don't think about it 24/7! Sometimes I think about Roxas." Axel argued in his defense. Demyx just laughed.

"So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, me and Zexy wanted to spend some 'alone time' somewhere. You know, where it isn't crowded." Demyx explained as he grabbed onto an exhasperated Zexion. Seriously, no one could tell why they were together. They were nothing alike.

"Ah. I see 'alone time'. By the way Demyx, did you hear the rule about no sex in dorms this year?" Axel said as he smirked.

"What?! No! No! NONONONONONO! I-I...I...but but...What?! It's not fair. I mean...ugh...what?! I...they just don't understand. I NEED it! I really really...they need to understand that! I mean, me and Zexion need to screw each other once in a while! Otherwise we'd go crazy! And it's not like any of us are gonnna get pregnant. It's not our fault most of us turned out to be fags. What?! I-Aaaaaahhhhh! Zexion! You! ME! Alone time! Now!!!!!" Demyx grabbed Zexion by the arm and rushed upstairs, presumably back to their room.

Riku just shook his head, and Axel started bursting out laughter. Sora just looked puzzled about the event that had just taken place, and Roxas looked like he was about to kill himself. And Rikku...had gone somewhere.

"Ahhaha! Well, kiddies, there was Demyx and Zexion, aka Zemyx, as Demyx describes. Those our two of our best friends. But I think Rikku had the right idea there in leaving. Things may get a little loud." Right as Axel said the last sentence, they heard a loud moan and pounding on the walls. Riku placed his hands over Sora's ears and took him outside. Axel...had another idea.

"Hear that Roxy? You'll be moaning my name like that in a month. Take note." Axel smirked, and Roxas just glared and kicked him. He then ran outside to where Riku and Sora currently were.

Riku saw Axel running out of the beachhouse, suspecting that things were getting pretty serious in there.

"So Sora, what do you want to do now?" Riku asked, he was getting more bored by the minute and seriously wanted to do something.

"Um...I dunno. What is there to do around here?"

"Well, there's lots of things! You can hang out on the beach, surf, and there's a little town with shops and restaurants walking distance from here. You can also rent boats. There aren't that many people here, so I guess we're free to do whatever we want." Riku explained.

"I think we should get Seasalt ice cream!" Axel voiced in. Sora's eyes turned to the size of watermelons as he began jumping up and down.

"I want ice cream! I want it! I want it!" Sora was behind Riku, hands on his shoulders and jumping.

"Alright, then let's go get ice cream." Sora jumped onto Riku's back and started hitting him in the head.

"Yay! Take me Riku! Go go go!"

"Sora, argh, get off! You're so heavy." Riku said as he struggled with the extra weight on his back.

"Are you calling me fat Riku?!" Sora asked angrily as he hurdled off Riku's back and over his head, landing right in front of him, hands on hips. Axel and Roxas chibified and held up signs reading "10" and strangely, there was an applause coming out of no where.

"No, Sora. I didn't mean it like that just--"

"Fine, you think I'm fat. Then I won't go out for ice cream. I'll just stay here and wait outside the house and hear glimpses of Demyx and Zexion, scarring my innocent mind for life." Sora pouted and started walking back.

"Wait, Sora" Riku sighed "I'll carry you, you're not heavy." Sora squealed and jumped into Riku's arms. Riku carried him bridal style all the way to the ice cream shop, ignoring the giggles and laughs that came from Axel and Roxas. When they finally got to the shop, Sora jumped out of Riku's arms and ran to the front desk. A bored looking man stood there, leaning against the counter, while another one was behind him playing with his hair.

"Hey, welcome to Seasalt by the Seashore what can I-- Oh hey!" The blonde seemed to perk up seeing Riku and Axel coming their way.

"Hey Cloud, how's it going?" Riku asked as he waved to the older boy. The other one that was standing behind, now was next to him, still having a brooding expression on his face. "Hey Leon, or should I say Squall"

"Oh, can it Riku. It's not my fault I got someone's nametag that says Squall on it. Who the heck names their kid Squall, anyways?" Leon/Squall said with a dull voice.

"Sora, Roxas, these are our other friends, Leon and Cloud. Apparently, they picked up a job here during the summer." Riku explained.

"Okay okay! Fine whatever, Leon, Cloud. I just want mah ice cream!" Sora yelled hyperly.

"Alrighty then...give us 4 seasalt ice creams."

After everyone got their ice cream, and Sora was now content and licking happily away at the ice cream, they sat down at a table with Cloud and Leon, for the shop was not crowded. Cloud took out 2 extra ice creams, probably meant for him and Leon.

"You know, you guys are probably losing money from your paychecks by doing that." Riku said suspisciously as he looked around for a camera.

"Oh that's okay, Leon unhooked the camera. We do this all the time." Riku looked over at Leon who still wore the same cold expression on his face. Was this guy ever happy? Axel was too distracted to notice anything that was going on. He was staring at Roxas like there was no tomorrow, mouth agape and eyes wide. Apparentely, Roxas had some unusual methods of eating ice cream. In means of licking it first, then inserting it into his mouth slowly, and sucking it out. He would often lick his lips after.

"Axel, you might want to close your mouth, I'm sure Leon doesn't want to clean up your drool from the table." All the boys laughed, except for Roxas, who was oblivious to the situation, and Axel, who was still under the effect.

They talked and caught up with eachother, talking about their summers. No one came in the shop, so Cloud decided it was time to close. They stopped talking and got up from the table. "So, are you guys staying at Rikku's beach house?" Axel wondered.

"No, Zexion and Demyx are staying there, if you hadn't already heard. They would come pester us at all hours of the day." Cloud explained.

"Oh, we heard alright." Riku said with a smirk.

"Anyways, we rented an apartment for the summer together." Leon explained.

"I see."

"What is there to do around here?" Roxas asked, he was getting more bored by the minute.

"Hmm...Well, we could all go to the beach. And you can surf there, buy food, swim, and we could also play blitzball." Cloud suggested.

"Blitzball, huh? I remember playing that as a kid on the beach sometimes." Roxas thought out loud.

"In Twilight Town? I didn't think they had any beaches." Sora wondered curiously

"No. Well, there is one beach, but I don't think I played it there. All there is to do there is get pretzels and eat watermelons. It's a fairly small beach too. I don't know then, maybe I did on vacation." Roxas explained.

"Alright, let's go. Leon and I will go grab our stuff quickly, you guys can head over, and just wait for us." The two waved goodbye and walked off in the other direction.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to go to the beach. It'll be like I'm on the Desiny Islands all over again!" That statement seemed to hit a nerve, Riku flinched and stopped for a second. No one but Axel noticed, because the two were lagging behind an excited Sora who was dragging Roxas.

"Hey Sora, why don't you take Roxy and go ahead first, since you're so excited." Axel called out, wanting to talk to Riku for a second. Sora immediately started running towards the house at an intense speed, while Roxas was trailing behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel asked in worry looking at his silver haired friend next to him. "Are you sure it was a good idea to come here? You remember last time, don't you?" Last time the boys had come here was two years ago. Riku had seen a group of three young boys playing and fighting eachother on the beach and had went crazy about finding out what happened in his childhood. He swore that something like what the boys were doing happened in his past, and he had flashback galore, making him sick the whole time.

"Yeah, I remember. It's fine. Don't worry about me. I don't want to ruin the trip for everyone, especially Sora. He seemed so excited." Riku stated with a fake smile. Axel could immediately tell that it was just another mask Riku put on.

"Riku, just this morning you passed out for like 10 minutes because you saw a tiny 3-by-6 black and white picture. Here, you know you'll see things in real life that might be connected to your past. I'm your best friend, I've been your best friend for 8 years, come on, I'm just worried about you."

"But he was my best friend too! How could I just forget about him?! That picture, it made me think about him. I could hear his voice after all this time. I just couldn't have forgotten about him! I'll never forget about it, but I can handle it."

"You really like him, don't you?" Axel asked softly.

"Who?"

"Sora. You know you're just getting torn apart on the inside, but you're still trying to deal with it for him. I mean, when I asked you if you'd be okay, all you thought about was handling it for Sora."

"I don't know. I honestly don't know what's there. It just seems so.."Riku didn't know what more he wanted to say. Seeing Sora hurt him, he made him think about his past. He came from the Destiny Islands, where he used to live too. He had all these pictures and memories, that Riku wanted himself. But still, even though he was breaking in two, Riku still loved being around Sora. I mean it was only his second day with him, but it just felt right.

* * *

As I said before, that was just a filler. There should be some more important things happening later, so be patient with me please. And thanks for the reviews I got last time. So review now too! Please, please, please? They make me happy and make me want to write new chapters for you guys. 


	6. PMSing, Riku's body, and CPR

Oh gosh! I'm sorry for not updating last week. It was mid-winter break and I was like "Yosh! I'm going to work on this all break and update every day!" That plan didn't work out too well when my parents pulled out a family trip with my sister and brothers to go to Canada the next day, to "learn about our heritage" or whatnot. We're a 16th Canadian or something! Why couldn't we go to Japan?! We're like 3/4 Japanese! Yes, so blame my "surprise" trip to Canada.

On a happier note: this is the longest chapter I've written! Like 3000 words or so. And...it's kind of filler-ish, but kinda important-ish. So yeah, it's bittersweet.

In this chapter: PMS-ing, gawking over Riku's so-called "amazing" body, subconscious head fights, Drowning? And much, much MUCH, more. Enjoy!

**PMS-ing, Riku's Body, and CPR**

* * *

Riku and Axel finally caught up to the other two boys. When they came into view, Axel noticed that Sora and Roxas were not alone. They had been joined by another pair. A blonde haired and steel gray haired pair infact. 

"Hey look, there's Axel, right there. Now you can go bother _him_." Roxas pointed out the approaching two to Demyx as he tore his grip from Roxas and ran towards Axel...Well, not exactely "ran". More like: attempted to run, but in actuality hobbled, like after you get off a horse after an hour long ride, and your legs are spread apart like that for the rest of the day...But enough with the description. So yes, Demyx hobbled over to Axel and latched onto his arm.

"Demyx, I don't even _want _to know why you're walking like that." Axel looked over to Zexion, who, for his lack of words, smirked and looked away. "So what brings you to the beach. Actually, more importantly, why were you hugging _MY _Roxy?"

"Psh, I wasn't hugging him. Merely...keeping him from running away as I told him your..."highlights" and "qualities". And why he should be lucky to have you. It was actually a fairly nice chat, isn't that right Roxas?" Demyx grinned towards Roxas.

"Uh...sure."

"Hmph, and besides. I have Zexion. And we all know that what he lacks in social skills, he makes up in sex...skills." Axel looked at Riku, who looked back at Axel, who looked at Demyx, who looked back at Riku, who looked at Zexion.

"True, true." The 3 boys nodded and said simultaneously. Roxas just sighed and shook his head, Sora blushed, and Zexion had taken an interest in a little seashell that was lying on the ground. Time had passed with an awkward silence when finally:

"Where are they?! Why can't we just go swimming now? I've been waiting so long! First it was Riku and Axel, and now them." Sora pouted as he threw a little tantrum. Apparentely, he had gotten sick of waiting.

"Who exactely are we waiting for?" Zexion spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Why, Leon and Cloud of course. Did you guys know that they're here too?" Axel answered Zexion's question, for Riku was a little preoccupied trying to calm down the upset little Sora. He had now resorted to stomping around the beach, growling and shouting obscenities to all the onlookers. Riku was following him around, whispering things that a mother would if she wanted her child to calm down, to no prevail. Sora however, would not stop. Riku, being Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected, very acutely, and calmly I should add, told Sora to "Shut up before I take you and your immature attitude to the day care where you belong and take a crayon and shove it up your--" Hey, Riku has his share of bad days too. Riku's little tirade was interupted by several gasps, snickering, the sound of crying, and the squirting of suntan lotion in his mouth (courtesy of Leon).

"Don't be so crude, Riku." Leon said cooly as Riku spat out the white, bad tasting goop. Now here was the real king of coolness. The two started a glare-fest, never breaking hard eye contact.

"Well, we're here. So let's just ignore that little introduction and get on with doing whatever we're doing today." Cloud suggested as he pushed back a very excited Demyx with one hand, trying to claw his way toward him. Zexion glided over, yes glided, towards his uncontrollable boyfriend and held him back, placing a hand over his mouth to prevent him from talking. But, it didn't exactely work since Demyx just started firing off muffled words into Zexion's hand. "Yes Demyx, we've missed you too." Cloud sighed exasperatedly as he walked towards Leon and Riku, who were still in the midst of their glaring battle. Leon won. I mean, even though Riku never lost at anything, Leon just was a natural at glaring. For Kingdom Hearts' sake! The guy always had a glare plastered on his face, as Riku always wore a smirk. Glare is to Leon, as smirk is to Riku. It's just a fact of life, something you just have to learn to accept. But, moving on: Riku approached the bawling Sora. Yes, infact, he had been the one crying voice you could hear.

"Sora. I'm sorry." Riku said as he comforted the boy.

"sniffle. You're so mean Riku! -sniffle- -sob-"

"Alright, I was mean. I apologize. I didn't mean anything, I was just mad. I wouldn't ever try to hurt you I love you too much--As a friend! You know, like when Barney sings that song about friends and loving and happy families and whatnot. Yes, I love you AS A FRIEEEENND." Riku caught himself...well not really. He'd probably made it worse. But, a lingering thought stayed in his mind. Did he love Sora? Had he not just confessed it to himself?

"Woah there Roadrunner. We get it. You love Sora as a friend." Demyx winked at Riku. He just growled in return. "Like I loooove Zexy("Zexion!")" Riku rolled his eyes and went back to consoling Sora.

"Are you okay now?"

"-sniffle- yeah, I guess so...Riku! I love you too!" Sora jumped up into Riku's arms and latched onto his neck. What was it with clingy, overlyhyper boys these days?

"Good. You know Sora, you must be PMS-ing or something. Or are you always this overemotional?" Riku asked as he pulled Sora's head away from his shoulder so he could face him. Sora just cocked his head in confusion and looked into Riku's eyes. If not for the close proximity, Riku could be in that position forever. But, his self control was bound to run out anytime now, as Sora was so close that he could feel his warm breath. Great.

"What's PMS-ing?" Sora asked. Ah yes, Sora and his innocence...But I swear, no one was _that_ innocent at 16. But Riku would just have to fix that, wouldn't he. He could dirty him up a little, couldn't he. I mean he could in the means of-- Ah, there goes Riku's self control. Without thinking, Riku lunged forward and caught Sora's lips in a kiss. Yep, he's lost it. Riku continued on until he opened his eyes and noticed the younger boys' eyes wide in shock. He immediately pulled away and took a step back, still looking at the bewildered boy infront of him. '_What am I doing?! Now he probably thinks I'm a perv...like Axel. But worse. I mean I just met him like 3 days ago. Maybe two! I can't be falling for him already. He's my roomate! No, no. It was just a heat of the moment thing. I just...I just haven't been this close to anyone in a while. That's all. Right? I mean I really like Sora.'_ Riku thought to himself.

All was silent. Leon and Cloud looked like they couldn't care less, Roxas looked confused, Demyx smiled, Axel smirked, and Zexion looked...interested.

"Um...uh..._that_ was PMS-ing...yeah uh...Public Manifestation ...of, of...Sexuality! Yup, that's right everyone, I'm gay. Or at least Bi. Sorry Sora, that you had to be part of the demonstration." Riku explained to Sora as he silently pleaded to everyone to just play along.

"Yay for Riku! He came out! We should have a coming out party!" Demyx cheered.

"Didn't we already know that when he went out with Ax--oomph" Cloud elbowed Leon in the side and sent him a glare that could freeze the earth's core, then it would send us into a cataclysmic disaster as we would stop spinning and hurdle us into the sun. But, I digress. The key word there "could". Anyways, an interesting pair these two were. So yes, Cloud sent Leon a sign that said 'If you mess this up, I'm gonna smack you upside the head and haul your unconscious body into the pirrhana infested waters of the amazon and have them tear you to shreds'.

"But...how does that apply to my so called 'behavior'?" Sora asked, still confused as to why they were talking about sexuality now.

"Well Sora, personal manifestation of sexuality is one way you can interpret the acronym of PMS ahem, but there's also another type that happens when a girl gets moody and or easily pissed off before, after, or during that time of the month." Riku stated in an "as a matter of factly" tone.

"Oohh. I get it! Hey, did you just call me a girl?!" Riku just looked back and started running towards the water, trying to get away from a now angry Sora. I swear, he was bipolar.

Riku threw off his shirt and in a very Bay Watch-esque way, ran towards the water in the warm sand. You could almost see the hoards of screaming fangirls watching in slow mo a very ripped Riku, laughing as he shook his long, silky silvery hair, billowing in the wind as he ran from Sora. Sora, now stood still, gawking at Riku. He hadn't blinked for at least 6 minutes and just stood there, stiff as a board, feet planted in the sand, staring at Riku. But hey, he wasn't alone in having a weird reaction. Demyx looked back and forth from Riku to Zexion, Axel smirked, Roxas (unexpectedly) twitched, and Cloud and Leon looked...oh my, they looked very disapointed, and should I say...envious? Apparently, Riku was the real schemer in the group.

"Sora, close you mouth and blink." Roxas said absent mindedly as he walked over to Sora. Sora shook his head as he tried to awaken from his trance. Riku smirked at him, looking even more Godly.

"Jeez Riku! Since when were you so...so...so--"

"Godlike? Ripped? Hot? Sexy?" Riku suggested as he completed his Demyx's statement.

"Yeah! All of the above! Hmm...maybe I'm dating the wrong silver-haired guy." Demyx joked as he nudged Zexion, who only leaned over and whispered something in Demyx's ear that made him blush a bright, tomato red, then cling onto his arm. "Nevermind" He mumbled.

"But seriously, I think you've made Sora suffer from a brain aneurism." Axel laughed as he walked over to where Roxas and Sora stood. In Sora's mind, there was a little conversation going on...ok, maybe more like a tumult. It went like this:

side A: "Sora! Stop staring! You don't stare at other guys like that!"

side B: "But...he's so...I mean, look at that six pack! How much does the guy work out to get like that?"

A: "No matter the reason, stop. You're not gay are you? You went out with Kairi once for gosh sakes!"

B: "But...he's just so.."

A: "Yeah, he has muscles. And ok, he's tall. And he did look pretty amazing during that run."

AandB:"Yeah, true." The two Sora's nodded their heads.

B: "It was like something out of a commercial for joining a fitness club or something"

A: "I know, if I could have a body like that, I would definitely join."

B: "And his hair, it's so silky looking. Like he should be in those Herbal Essences commercials."

A: "Yeah. I agree...hey wait! We're not supposed to agree! What happened to convincing me that I'm not gay?!"

B: "Sorry kid. You're on your own with that one. But I think you are gay."

"Sora...Sora...Sora!" Sora jumped. He shook his brown locks of hair and looked up. Riku stood there, with his shirt back on, might I add, trying to wake Sora up. "Good. Now that you're back from 'dreaming of Riku land', we can go do something more than having everyone staring at Riku time. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah. Hehe, sorry..." Sora said sheepishly as he turned toward everyone else.

"Aw, that't ok Sora. I mean we only get to see Riku's body every once in a while, so why not gawk at it. Right? I mean I'm sure Zexion doesn't appreciate it, but I mean, it should be like displayed somewhere." Demyx went over and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Can we just please get over seeing Riku's body and go swim or something? Leon and I didn't close the shop early for nothing, you know. The pair still seemed a little bit irked at the fact. Was it because they thought Riku's body competed with theirs? You betcha.

"Alright, alright. I know! Why don't we swim for a bit. And then we can go get watermelon and spar on the beach with little weapons that we make." Axel suggested. Everyone agreed. They set up a large area of beach towels, combining everyone's. Leon pulled out the sunscreen and squirted some on Cloud, and Cloud did the same in return. After all the preperations were done, the boys ran toward the water screaming, with the exception of Zexion and the silent duo. They split up into little groups and went into different parts of the ocean.

With Demyx and Zexion:

"Hey Zexion! Help me! I'm drowning! Ah-- Zex--!" Zexion rushed over to his drowning boyfriend, only to be met with a face full, or should I say eyefull, of salt water. "Hahahahahaha! Zexy! You fell for it!"

"Demyx, what the fuck, you retard?! Salt water stings! And somehow you managed to get sand and rocks in there too!" Breaking his silence, Zexion yelled at Demyx, trying to wipe away the stinging pain in his eyes.

"Zexy! Ohmigod! I'm sorry! Come here!" Demyx rushed over to Zexion and cradled his head, kissing him on the forhead numerous times while murmuring sweet apologies. The two headed back to their beach towels.

With Axel and Roxas:

"So Roxas, you like what you saw with Riku? Then get a load of this!" Somehow, Axel managed to pull out a rose from the ocean and put it between his teeth. He struck a pose, floating on the water.

"How did I manage to get stuck here with you? I'm gonna go get some watermelon or something." As Roxas swam away towards the shore, which was quite a ways away since they had swam out pretty far, something caught Roxas' leg and started pulling him down. "Axel! Quit it!"

"What?! I'm not doing anything!" Axel looked towards Roxas and saw that he was struggling. Soon, his head was underwater and he wasn't coming up. "Seriously, I'm not. You can come up now. Ha ha, ok...Roxas?" Little air bubbles floated up from the water, and still no sign of Roxas.

"Oh my god! My Roxy! I'll save you!" Axel bravely dove under water to find Roxas with his eyes closed. He looked down towards his feet and found that his right leg had gotten tangled up in seaweed. Axel tore off the seaweed and clutched Roxas' body under his right arm. He then swam to shore, carrying the blonde onto their beach towel area, where Demyx and Zexion were currently lounging.

"Axel! What happened?!" Demyx asked Axel, as he put Roxas down on one of the towels. Zexion stared at him with his now red, puffy eyes.

"I dunno! He just started drowning, I think he got tangled in seaweed...oh shit! He's still not waking up. Zex, can you check to see that he's not dead?" Zexion obediantly followed orders and chekced Roxas' pulse. It was there, but faint.

"Uh...Axel, you might want to give him CPR."

"Right! Ok..ok So...head tilted back. Nose pinched...then what?! Is it 15 breathes then 2 compressions...or 30 compressions and 2 breathes or 15 compressions then 30 breathes or... or--"

"Axel! Just do something! He's gonna die soon if you don't!"

"Oh no! My Roxy!" Axel quickly went through the steps of CPR...although they weren't right, but it got the job done. And when Axel was on his third set of breathes, Roxas' eyes fluttered open to see...Axel's face?

"AAHHhh! What are you doing?!" Roxas pushed off Axel and started coughing and spitting into the sand.

"Jeez Roxas. Way to thank the person who save your life." Axel looked sad and moped away to the other side of the beach, sitting on one of the rocks.

"Way to be mean Roxas. He even called you 'Roxas' that time. He must be really sad." Demyx hit Roxas upside the head and glared.

"But, he was kissing me! Without my consent."

"He was giving you CPR! Didn't you notice that you were drowning?" Zexion explained to Roxas as he looked up at him. The effect didn't do too well, because Zexion's eyes had grown twice the size, and were now bulging out and red. Talk about scary. Roxas just ran off towards Axel. Whether it was because he wanted to apologize to Axel, or was scared of Zexion, no one knows.

With Sora and Riku:

"H-hey Riku? Could you um...could you maybe...get off of me now?" Sora was lying on the sand, with a wet silver-haired teen on top of him. They were both panting like crazy.

"Uh sure. Sorry about that." Riku quickly tubled off Sora and onto the empty area of soft sand next to him. Instead of waiting for the others, they had decided that after a quick race in the water, they would start fighting eachother. They had gathered wooden boards from what looked like a torn down beach house. They shaped them to their likings and started their sparring match. Of course, Riku won, which led to their former positon.

"I don't think anyone could ever beat you, Riku."

"Well, in my lifetime I only know one person who has. And that's Axel. Except...it's only when he has his flaming chakrams and I only have a bamboo sword that's supposed to be used by the kendo club, but on occasion I steal some...and return them back burned."

"Wow, I didn't think he'd actually use those to fight people with. Scary. But, that's pretty good, that he's the only one I mean. You really are a good fighter."

"And then...there's another person, but I don't remember him. What I do remember is that one time, when I was about 6 or so, I was playing with him on the beach. And I remember that we always used to fight on that little island. You know, the one off of the play one?" Riku raised an eyebrow toward Sora. Sora nodded in response.

"Yeah, the one with the bent tree on it? I always sit there. Well, used to. Now I can't, cause I'm here...well, go on. Sorry."

"No problem. Well, yeah. We would fight on that island with little wooden swords we made, with planks. Like the ones we're using now. Anyways, I always managed to beat him. And this one time, he said that he'd been practicing a lot. So, he challenged me to a fight. And surprisingly enough, he beat me! And I don't remember much after that. That's also when I got sick, so that was his last shot at me, and he won. I don't really remember how he beat me though. Still a little fuzzy. But I remember going home with a bloody nose, a swollen eye, and several bruises." Riku looked a little out of it, like he was trying to remember something. Sora looked at him quizically, but he didn't notice.

"Wow, you were pretty violent little kids." Sora laughed, trying to get Riku to snap out of it.

"Heh, yeah...violent." Riku's voice faded, and slowed down. He now looked like he was in a trance. "He...we were_..." 'No, wait, don't! AAHH! I can't believe you beat me.' 'I know. But it was only because I learned that trick that Tidus taught me.' 'Which one?' 'The last one, when I hit you as you were bouncing back up. You know, when you pretend to fall, but just pounce up and hit me really hard?' 'Hehe, yeah. That was good. You even made my nose bleed too. Good job--'_

_'Riku! I can't believe you would go to that extent and get hurt like this! I don't care if he's your best friend, I don't want you to see him anymore.' 'But Mom! --is my best friend ever! I can't survive without him.!' 'Riku, don't talk like that. You'll survive without him.' 'No! I won't! I'm just gonna starve and die. That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna die!'_

"I...starved...He went away..." Riku still hadn't come out of his state. He just laid there in the sand next to Sora. He had remembered more things about his past on the Destiny Islands, again, because of Sora. Sora had his head up and was looking towards his right at Riku.

"Riku? What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"...Y-yeah! I'm fine! Sorry about that. I'm fine!" Riku broke out of his trance and put on a fake smile and looked towards Sora. He reached over and ruffled his chocolate brown locks and stood up. "Come on, let's go find the others. I think I see Axel and Roxas over there." Sora stood up and walked beside Riku.

'I keep remembering things when I'm with him...I don't know if it's a good thing though...'

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. I know, it dragged on a bit...or maybe alot. Sorry. But the ending was important -cough- -cough- Ahem! Yeah. Review please? You're reviews are very much appreciated, and I'm sorry if I didn't respond. I'll try to do those so yeah. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I finally got done with it! Although you may not be able to tell, with my quality of writing and all, I spent a long time on this chapter. Mostly, because it's important...and because I was confused to the point that I couldn't sleep for days without pondering about where this story was going. But it's here! And I now know! And I appreciated the review that have been given to me thus far.

Oh my gosh! KH2FM+ Re: CoM is out! YAY! That also inspired my writing of this chapter!

So...on to the story!

* * *

"Axel..." 

"Go away Roxas. You obviously think I have perverted thoughts in my mind all the time, and don't think that I'm serious. But, I am. Every once in a while that is. Just go away." Axel sat hunched over behind a large rock, with his knees bent up toward his chest. Roxas had just come over trying to apologize.

"Axel...no. It's not that. It's just...you...you confuse me. I mean, you're all over me, grabbing onto my arm or something. And I guess I can say that my first impression of you wasn't very good. And then you go on about how you love me and all that other crap, but how can you like me so much if we just met like 2 days ago?" Roxas had taken a seat on the rock and was looking down at Axel. Axel's piercing emerald eyes were staring intently at the other, now out of his hunched position. "And...and you go on about getting into my pants by the end of the month, or semester or whatever, so how can I take you seriously?"

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. You've got to understand. I mean sure, part of it is lustful love, but the other part is that I really like you. I like how you're so stubborn, and quiet, and so...so intent on getting me out of the way. It's like...a challenge...no, that came out wrong. It's like I have to overcome something to get you to like me back. It's like a prize, not in an offensive way, but I mean... Just something about you. It may seem like all I care about is us screwing like sex deprived rabbits on aphrodisiacs every day, but that's just how I am. I really do care about you Roxas. You can ignore me all you want. I may do some stupid things every now and then, but I'll still always care for you. Just...just remember that? Ok?" Roxas looked down at the older boy. He blinked twice and did the unexpected. Roxas took Axel's chin with one of his hands, and place a short, sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sorry." Roxas stood up and held out his hand to help Axel up.

"Wha...what was that for?! Now _you've_ got me confused! I tell you that you can ignore, yet you kiss me. Jeez Roxy." Axel stared in disbelief at the hand that was currently being held out for him.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry. And now that I know it's just your..._interesting _personality, I kinda like you. Well, enough to not hate you. Let's just be friends for now, and then we'll see later about screwing like rabbits every day. Deal?" Axel took Roxas' hand, shook it, then stood up.

"Aw, that's no fun. Now you won't mind me doing things" Axel leaned in close to Roxas' ear, close enough for Roxas to fell his breath on his neck. "like this." Axel affectionately nipped at Roxas' ear. To his dismay, Roxas pushed him off and glared.

"Not _that _friendly, idiot."

"Fine, fine."

Back on another part of the beach...

"Hmph, I guess it wasn't Axel. But in fact it's Zexion. But I swear, why did I think I saw red?..." Sora and Riku walked across the beach to find none other than Demyx and Zexion. Sora was on his back, for although they weren't very far away, somehow got tired on the way back to their towels.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora's high pitched scream shot through Riku's ear. Riku had turned to look back at the boy on his back just in time to be met in the face with a shrill scream, and the person who emitted the scream digging his face into his shoulder. Riku turned back around to look at what Sora was pointing at. And there infact, was Zexion, staring at the two with gigantic, bulging, lobster red eyes. 'Ah, so that's why I saw red...' Riku mentally sighed.

"Sora, calm down. It's just Zexion...I think..."

"Hey Riku! Hey...Sara? Sona? Zorro? Um...Riku's cuddly sex toy." Demyx waved over at the two, but still tending to Zexion.

"Demyx, you forgot already? His name is Sora, S-o-r-a, got it memorized?" Riku complained as he set Sora down.

"Hey, who died and made you Axel? Anyways, I'm sorry Sora. I've just been so stressed out...over Zexy here, of course."

"Oh yeah, what happened? Sora's getting scared." To this point, Sora was still latched onto a sitting Riku's back, even after setting him down.

"This idiot thought it was a good idea to splash the salt water in my eyes." Zexion motioned to said 'idiot'.

"Zexy, I said I was sorry! WAAAAAAHHHH! I'm so sorry! My Zexy's hurt!" Demyx grabbed a hold of Zexion's arm and nuzzled it affectionately. Zexion just stared down at Demyx. He was trying to stay mad at him, to make him learn a lesson...That lasted about all of 2.5 seconds.

"Don't worry about it, Demyx. It's ok." Zexion lifted Demyx's head up and lightly kissed him. Although it started off as an innocent kiss, things started heating up as Zexion pushed Demyx to the ground and started grinding his hips into Demyx's.

"C-come on Sora. Let's get outta here!"

"Mhmm!" Sora nodded his head quickly and ran off with Riku in the direction of the beachhouse.

"Hey guys. How was your trip to the beach?" Rikku was sitting at the counter again, reading a magazine and looking completely and utterly bored.

"It was ok. Could we get our stuff to our rooms though?" Riku pointed over to the bags that were sitting next to the stairs, waiting to go up.

"Oh yeah, sure. Just follow me " Rikku led the two up the stairs and to the right, into a long hallway. There was another set of stairs to the right, probably leading to more rooms, or the entertainment rooms, as Sora guessed. When they finally reached Sora and Riku's room, Sora dropped his bags, and his jaw. Standing in front of him, was a single king sized bed room, with a balcony and a full view of the ocean. To the right, a door was swung open, revealing a bathroom, and to the left was a door that was presumably the closet. There was a flat screen TV in the corner, and a little sitting area with a couch and tables.

"I hope you don't mind sharing rooms. We haven't really cleaned up the other rooms, and though it's not really tourist season anymore, we're saving the rooms just in case."

"That's okay. Oh my god Riku! I can't believe we're staying here. It's bigger than my house!" Sora ran around the room, excitedly, throwing all of his clothes into the drawers, and hung some in the closet. The other two stared bewildered at his behavior. As soon as Sora got the last bit of unpacking done, he pranced over to the fluffy bed and pounced on it.

"Well Sora, you sure look comfy." Rikku chuckled as she walked out of the room, waving the two goodbye. Riku let the door shut and walked toward the still excited Sora.

"Come on Riku! Come on the bed! It's really comfy!" Riku slumped his shoulders as he walked to the bed, he was getting tired and wanted the day to be over already. The silver haired teen took a seat until Sora hurriedly moved to the other side of the bed, and then layed down and rested his head on the pillow. This _was_ pretty comfortable. After a while of just lying in peace, Sora sat up and looked over to Riku.

"Hey Riku? Are they always like that?" Riku grunted in response. "Huh? Riku! Come on, answer me!"

"What are you talking about Sora? Who's always like that?" Riku had tried to ignore the question, for he didn't feel like talking at the moment. The sun was setting, and the others should've been getting back by now.

"You know, Demyx and Zexion." Sora got closer to Riku so he was positive he got a response this time.

"Yes Sora. They've always _been _like that. Ever since I came, anyways." Sora took Riku's arm and laid it flat across the pillows, so he could rest his head on it. Riku jerked from the surprise of a certain brunnette's head on his arm.

"Hmm...I think...I think that would be kinda nice." The small physical contact didn't seem to have any effect on Sora, as for Riku...well, he was a mess. In his mind at least.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it would be nice to have someone you can mess around with, and play jokes on, and cuddle, and you could still screw up things and do whatever you want with them...but know that they'll always love you." They were both tired, and calmness swept over the room. When Sora had spoken those words, he seemed almost...jealous? Sora had moved up to lay his head on Riku's chest, and Riku was now absent-mindedly playing with Sora's hair. The thought of lying in a bed with Sora didn't scare him as much anymore. _We're just friends. I mean, we're not like Roxas and Axel, who will clearly have issues tonight. Yeah, I mean...we only met a few days ago, but still...it's alright. Isn't it?_

"Hm. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, it would be nice." 'But it would hurt most if you split.'

"What was that Riku?"

"Uh...nothing! It would be really nice! Are you always this affectionate?" Riku had hoped that Sora didn't hear his little slip-up and diverted his attention to the way they were lying. The sun was setting into the horizon, the sky glowed orange, as the light filtered into the room. The two sighed simultaneously and looked at eachother.

"Of course! Don't you love it Riku?" Sora laughed and snuggled against him more.

"Hmph, I suppose I do."

"Riku?" Sora, inch by inch, was getting closer to Riku, until finally he was staring the other in the face and practically on top of him.

"..Yeah Sora?" Both boys' eyes were half-lidded as they leaned towards eachother. Riku's mind was now void of any thoughts of doubt that he had before. They closed in the last few centimeters between them.

Sora's lips timidly pecked at Riku's, which in turn moved more passionately against chaste kisses that were being given by Sora's. Almost in an instant, Riku flipped over Sora, so now he was laying on top. His hands roamed Sora's body as his kisses became more passionate. Sora let out a soft moan and opened his mouth shyly, and Riku took full opportunity to comply to the other's wishes and slipped in his tounge. It instantly turned into a battle for dominance, which Riku obviously won. But there were other things at matter here, for example: Riku's hands began loosly tugging away at the hem of Sora's shirt. Riku moved to affectionately nip at the younger's ear, then placed soft kisses down his neck, leaving Sora to moan and mew in pleasure. Riku took off Sora's shirt and slowly began to lick and nip down his body. Sora moaned Riku's name several times, driving him insane, literally. At that moment, a splitting headache erupted in Riku's head. He winced in pain, but hoped Sora hadn't noticed. Sora did notice.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora looked up at him with big, shining blue eyes. _'Riku are you okay? Come on, you'll never forget me!' _the voices started flooding back into Riku's mind, like a dam that had just cracked and was letting loose all the volume of water it was holding back. _'Riku, we're best friends! What could possibly happen?!' 'Riku!' 'RIKU!' 'Help me!' _With all of the voices shouting in his mind, Riku couldn't focus on any one of them. They were all jumbled together, being spoken all at once. Riku quickly pushed off of Sora and sat at the edge of the bed, as he held his head in his hands.

"Sora...Sorry. I just...c-can't..." Riku forced the words out as he tried to control the pain. Sora rushed over to Riku's side and held him in his arms. The room was spinning, and Riku couldn't see straight anymore, he was slowly falling into a trance.

"What's wrong Riku?! Huh?! What's wrong?!" The words seemed distant and were fading away, the last thing Riku saw before his mind went blank, was Sora's worried face.

_Riku was in the same never-ending hallway again. In the distance he could see the figure more closely. He had soft features, and a small body. He was still running from Riku._

_"Why! Why do you keep doing this to me!" Riku screamed at the figure, who turned around and giggled. He couldn't quite make out the face._

_"Because silly. You forgot your own best friend!" The boy laughed and started to run away from him again._

Riku jumped up from his slumber, as if he'd been jolted with electricity. It was dark, and all he could hear were soft breaths and a clock ticking. He looked over to the right and saw a jumble of red hair. Axel was on his knees on the floor, next to Riku, with his head resting on the bed. One of his hands was on Riku's.

"Axel." Riku shook the other's hands, and he groggily started mumbling about something. "Axel!" Axel stirred once again, and then lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah, hey there Sleeping Beauty" Axel got up and strode over to the light switch. The flourescent lighting blinked on, and Riku shielded his eyes.

"Axel, how long was I out for?" Axel motioned to the clock. It read 1:30.

"That was a pretty long snooze Riku." Axel chuckled as he patted Riku on the head.

"Where's Sora?" Riku got up and looked around the empty room.

"Jeez, you pass out for 8 hours and all you worry about is Sora?" Axel looked at Riku in disbelief. "It happened again didn't it? I told you. You know, it seems to happen around Sora. Maybe you should stay away from him."

"No! It's not his fault...it's just..." Riku sat on the couch.

"D'you think it's him?" Axel strode over to the couch to sit next to Riku.

"I dunno. It just...it sorta fits. But he would remember me. It could be someone else. I mean, Desinty Islands is a pretty populated, and a lot of people move in and out of it. It's no Traverse Town, but still...And there's only one place for the kids to hang out, so sure there'll be a lot of people with the same childhood memories." Riku sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "But where's Sora, anyways?"

"He's with Roxy. Yeah, but I know whatcha mean." Axel looked over at Riku. He was sweating and looked absolutely exhausted. "Hey, you better get some sleep. I mean the real kind. Not screaming your lungs out and tossing and turning kind.

"I was screaming?--"

"Well, I better get going to my room. Have to calm down Sora, you know. I'll bring him back here after he's done having his panic attack about you." Axel walked towards the door, then Riku's hand caught his wrist.

"Is he okay? He was worried about me?" Riku looked up to Axel, he was still almost half a head taller then him, even though Riku was a very tall guy. Axel looked down to see curious, sparkling aquamarine eyes, they were full of hope.

"Of course he was worried about you." Axel took Riku's chin and lifted it. He placed a quick peck on his lips. "Sorry. You looked too cute, all vulnerable and such. Not like now, when you're all smirky and cocky. Kinda like how you were when you first got here and first met moi! Heh heh, I sure did change you!"

Axel winked and turned around to get out the door. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Bye love. And don't tell Roxy, or Sora for that matter. By the looks of it, I don't think you were having an innocent conversation as Sora put it. I mean you both were shirtless and your guys' hair was messed up." With one final wave, Axel strutted out the door and closed it.

Riku slumped back to the bed, and went under the covers. 'Oh great. Axel didn't turn off the lights,' was his last thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I know, I know! Yeah. He's here.. with me. Not _with me_ at this moment, but you catch my drift." There was a long pause after the whispered voice had been spoken. And then, "Yeah yeah. But I don't know what to do! I mean it's completely fate and dumb luck...or lack of it that Riku was here! It's gonna be a long year." The voice sighed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Ok! Chapter 7, done! I feel accomplished. 

On a side note, about Leon and Cloud: They're...an interesting pair, those two. I dunno what they are. Close friends? Lovers? More than friends but less than a couple? Let's go with the latter...although I don't see why I'm making this digression. They weren't even in the chapter! XD

And, concerning Axel and Riku. So they had a little kiss scene at the end. And, no this is not turning into an AxelxRiku fic. They're just friends...really close, ex boyfriend, friends.

This chapter was kind of an important turning point. And the end is especially...how should I put it? Foreshadowing? Sure, let's go with that. With the "enigmatic voice" and all.

Review please! I appreciate all the review that have been given to me! And they kept me going even after I started pulling my hair out because I didn't know what to write! So review! Or else I will go bald. And bald authoress equals sad authoress, which equals a slowly updating authoress.


	8. Waking up on the beach, yay!

Hey everyone! So...I'm gonna be in Maui next week so I decided to hurry and finsih up this chapter. It might suck...cause it was rushed. So yeah. But I hope you enjoy it! Aw damn...I don't wanna get a tan. I'm asian, so you know how asians tan easily? I've had a perpetual tan (like Xemnas/Xehanort's heartless...o.O) for like 6 years, I haven't gone anywhere sunny since! You probably think I'm crazy...but when I went to japan, everyone was pale white, except for the kogals, and they looked at me weird...not fun.

I went to Sakura con today and yesterday! I was so happy cause I went to the artist alley and got like 3 riku prints! And some akuroku prints and yeah...there was a zemyx one too! I love cons...and cosplaying.

* * *

The door emitted a small as it swung open. Light floded the dimly lit hall way as Sora stepped into his room. Blue eyes scanned over to the bed, where Riku lay sleeping soundly. Sora quietly walked over, flicked off the lights, and got into the other side of the bed. He made out Riku's facial features in the dark. 

"At least you're sleeping better now..." Sora whispered as he lightly stroked Riku's face. He jumped as Riku started to stir, until finally he met the other's gaze.

"Sora?" Riku yawned and turned to face the other. Even though the light was completely dark except for the moon illuminating portions of it, Sora could still clearly see Riku's piercing eyes.

"...Riku..."

"Look...what happened before...shouldn't have. I'm sorry. It was...it was just a heat of the moment thing..." As much as it pained Riku to say this, he knew that it would be better for both of them. They had just met, and although they seemed as close as they could ever be, it would hurt both of them if things ended badly.

"Riku...it's okay...Axel told me. About...about everything." Riku wasn't surprised to hear this, I mean, how else would you explain someone gasping and writhing in pain at a random moment, and then passing out for 8 hours?

"I see..."

"We can...we can go back in the morning if you want. I know it's the beach that's making you hurt." Sora tried to sound understanding and helpful. '_So I guess Axel didn't tell him everything.'_ Riku inquired. Sora didn't seem to know that it was not the scene that they were in that was making him remember, it was Sora himself. Riku couldn't bear to blame Sora for all of this, so he kept quiet about this.

"No...it's okay. Really, I'm fine! And besides, there's nothing to do back at the school." Riku tried to look cheerful.

"Riku! Passing out for 8 hours is NOT fine!" Sora started to get angry and sat up. Riku followed his actions. The caring eyes that were infront of him, now burned with anger.

"Yes. It is!"

"Riku! You _can not_ honestly tell me that it's normal!"

"You don't even know me! So...so just stop trying to worry about me, okay?! Maybe it _is_ normal for me! Maybe I'm just a fucked up guy!" Riku got off the bed, took his clothes, and stormed out the door. He ran down the stairs, and out the door of the beach house. He could hear the sounds of the waves, crashing as they came in and went out again. He could smell the fresh, night air. He could see the sand and the moon hanging just above the water.

Riku walked down the beach until he got close to the water. He sat on the sand, closing his eyes. A scene played in his head. One of the things he had remembered from when he lived on Destiny Islands.

_Riku was sitting on the shores of the small island. A small boat came into the distance. It was his mother. A worried woman walked off the boat and onto the sand. _

_"Riku! What are you doing here?"_

_"I couldn't sleep. I thought that maybe I could sleep here tonight." A five year old Riku said as he looked innocently at his mother. She sighed and shook her head._

_"At least sleep farther away from the shore. You don't want to be swept away by the currents do you?"_

"Maybe I do." Riku recited as he reminisced on his memory. It was the same thing he said on that night, many years ago. He sighed and layed down on his back, gazing up at the dark, night sky.

"Aw man. I fucked up" Riku took a deep breath, frustrated at himself. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so stupid!" Riku grabbed onto his hair and let out a frustrated grunt. He layed still, letting the sounds of the ocean take over him as he drifted off to sleep.

Sora was pouting. He was pouting the usual pout when he wanted something, but with more intensity. His cobalt blue eyes were directed toward the ceiling, spotting various splotches of color and wondering how they all got up there. Sighing heavily, Sora got up and walked towards the balcony. All he could see was the moon shining above the water, and small, dark, shaded figure.

"Hmm...I wonder what that is." Sora thought out loud in a distracted tone. All he could think about was Riku's last words. 'Maybe I'm just a fucked up guy!' The words stung. Sora realized that he didn't really know Riku very well, as much as he thought he did. "Damn it! Now Riku probably hates me."

The next morning came quickly, and the blaring sun rose almost in an instant. The heat from it was the thing that first woke Riku up.

"Why am I... oh yeah." Riku took a look around at his surroundings, there were some locals taking a morning walk with their dogs by the beach boardwalk. He could see Rikku still half asleep at the desk. Riku got up and brushed himself off as he yawned lazily. Noticing some people looking at him, he realized that he hadn't really gotten around to putting his clothes on and had just woken up on the beach. "Hey! Stop staring! This is the beach people! You're supposed to not have a shirt on!" Riku shook his fist at the passerbyers. He was not a morning person.

Rikku was sitting at her desk, just minding her own business while falling asleep, that is, until Leon and Cloud dragged a disgrunteled Riku in and plopped him down on her desk, thus waking her from her morning snooze.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Rikku yelled as she glared at the 2 older men.

"Rikku, you should learn to control your customers better." Leon scolded.

"Yeah, Riku here was screaming his head off at innocent people coming to the beach." Cloud added.

"I was not screaming! They were giving me weird looks because I didn't have my shirt on! It's a beach for crying out loud, your supposed to be half naked!" Riku shouted angrily as he grunted and hopped off of Rikku's desk.

"No, I think it was the fact that you woke up on the beach. Looking like you were a homeless person." Cloud explained.

"What?! Can't someone sleep on the beach? It's a free--"

"All of you shut up!!! While you guys were probably sleeping soundly on the beach or at an apartment or whatever, _I_ was kept awake all night because of the incessant pounding and moaning going on right next to my room!" Rikku stood up as she slammed on the desk, startling all the arguing men in front of her.

"...ahem..." There was an awkward silence with many coughs, throat clearings, and shifty eyes.

"...Demyx or--"

"Yes! Zexion has been pounding into Demyx all summer long! And they just happen to be in the room right next to me!" Rikku fumingly stormed off to her room presumably...Or judging from the situation, far from it and away from Zexion and Demyx.

"Alright...well, I'm gonna go up to my room now..." Riku slowly backed away and made his way up to his room.

When Riku opened the door to his and Sora's room, and peered in and saw that Sora was still asleep. Riku quietly grabbed some new clothes out of the drawer, and went into the bathroom. The lights flickered on as Riku walked in and set his clothes on one of the sink tops. He made sure the door was closed, as to not wake Sora, and turned on the water for the shower. Riku stepped in and started rinsing out the sand in his hair that had manage to get stuck while he was sleeping.

Sora had woken up to the sound of water running. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of the bed to go see what it was. Still half asleep, as he dragged his feet, he made his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he expected to find that he'd left the water in the sink running or something, not a very wet, very naked Riku.

"S-sora!" Riku glistened in the light, the beads of water falling off his body. His hair was damp with his bangs covering his eyes. And, Sora couldn't help but staring.

"Sorry!" Sora ran out of the bathroom, blushing like a maniac. This had to be like the 50th time he had blushed around Riku for the past 3 days. He took a seat on his bed and stared at his feet, until the sound of the bathroom door opening, caused him to look up.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." The two boys stared at their feet, not wanting to say the first word.

"Look, Riku/Sora, I'm sorry!" Riku and Sora simultaneously apologized to eachother. They looked up and laughed.

"I'm really sorry...I haven't known you for to long. I shouldn't be judging you like that."

"No, no it's not your fault. Really. It's mine. You weren't judging me, I'm just...overly sensitive?" Riku raised his eyebrows at Sora trying to make his answer believable.

"Pssh, yeah right. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're not overly sensitive. You're too cocky to be." Sora grinned at Riku. They stayed like that for a moment, looking at eachother's faces questionably. Until that is, Sora lunged forward at Riku, meeting his lips passionately and hastily. He pushed him towards the wall and attacked at Riku's lips.

"Sor...st...Sora stop!" Riku lightly pushed Sora off of him. Sora just stood there and had a bewildered and guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I just...I can't. I'm sorry." Riku looked at Sora with sincere eyes. Riku fretted at the thought that maybe he would have to act as if he didn't like Sora to not lead him on. That was the one thing that Riku didn't want to do. It was for both of their sakes. Right. It was so that they both didn't get hurt. But somewhere in the back of Riku's mind was the lingering thought that maybe he was the one who was being selfish.

* * *

Yep, so that should suffice for about a week or so. Sorry if it didn't really get anywhere...I guess. Well, review. And I have a little poem to inspire that: 

An Ode to Reviewing

There once was an authoress who liked many reviews

She praised the reviewers and she let them choose

Whether or not they would leave a comment

So many did not, it made her lament

A lamenting authoress did no good to the readers

For she hated no responses, more than cheaters

She cried and cried for nights and for days

Not getting her work done, so she did not get praise

They waited and waited for the next update

But no chapter came, for the authoress could not write in her sad state

If the readers had just put in a simple review

She would have been happier, and not be so blue

So review this story I say, review!

Or this tragedy might happen to _this_ authoress too


	9. The Random Insanities of LC love

Stupid fanfiction .net! It wouldn't let me upload this chapter for a while. Anyways, as I'm writing this, I'm crying because I just watched Grave of the Fireflies. Oh my god, that was one of the most depressing anime movies I have ever seen. It's an anti-war story about 2 orphaned kids in Japan during WWII. I haven't cried this much since...well...I haven't cried this much period. Even more than when Axel died! O.O Oh no! I never thought it was possible.

Ah, ok I have now watched an even sadder movie...Well, it wasn't really sad, it was sad in a sense that Gackt died, or almost did...I watched his movie, Moon Child, it has Hyde from L'arc en Ciel in it too. Well, that was sad and I cried a shitload.

And, second, although it is equally as important! Thank you everyone who reviewed...and who read. I was so thrilled and happy that I wrote another little cheesy poem at the end. What can I say, I like poems.

I feel as though I had ADD while writing this chapter. It was so random...for your future warning. I think it's horrible.

For references to this first scene:

_"..." is whispered things_

"..." Said out loud

* * *

_"You know you like it." smirk_

_"No, I don't. I don't particularly like this position, but we can't get out of it, now can we?" _

_"Mhmm, sure ya don't." more smirks._

_"Oh shit! I hear footsteps, what are we gonna do?!" _

A simple grunt was received as an answer.

"Hey Zexy, whattya wanna do today?"

_"Shit! It's Demyx!" Grunt. _

"Hey Zexy, did ya hear that? There's something under Rikku's desk!"

"It could be Rikku. She always seemed to sleep on the job."

_"NO don't come here, don't come here!" Scoff. _

_"Is that all you can do? Grunt and sco—" _

"Yikes! Cloud! I didn't know you two liked bondage! And under the desk too!"

"Great going Leon!" Cloud attempted to smack Leon upside the head, but failed, for they were in an awkward position.

"Hmph, well if were not for someone grunting, we wouldn't have looked behind Rikku's desk and found you two in a rather compromising position." Zexion stated in a "matter of factly" tone. The two under the desk glared.

"We're not doing what you think." Demyx raised his eyebrows at Cloud's comment.

"Oh? So what _do_ you two do under desks with Cloud pinned under Leon...and grunting might I add?"

"Rikku went away and I wanted to spin in her chair--cause she always does it and it looks like fun--and then I got extremely dizzy, fell off the chair, and landed under the desk. And then Leon tried to see if I was okay, crawled under too, and somehow managed to get his girly hair stuck on some part of the desk." Cloud explained as he looked up towards the pair.

"...Ok...why were you grunting then?"

"Leon always grunts. Scoff, grunt, smirk, glare, it's just a fact of life." As if on cue, Leon "hmph-d".

"Aww...that's too bad. I thought you were having kinky man sex. Well, me and Zexy are off!" Demyx grabbed ahold of Zexion's hand and dashed out the door.

"Wait...how are we gonna get out of here?" Cloud looked up at Leon who was currently straddling his waist, on his knees. The desk was low, so their faces were only a few inches apart. Leon had a bored expression on his face, as if this sort of thing happened everyday. Which, we don't know if it didn't. I mean, we've only seen Leon and Cloud in a couple of other scenes. But, getting back on track, Cloud was not happy, and now it seemed as if they were not going to get out of this situation for a while.

* * *

"Riku? Hey, Riku? Are you awake?" Sora had bounced off of his side of his bed and skipped over to Riku. Waving his hand in Riku's face and getting uncomfortably didn't seeme like it was working very well. "Riku?" Riku closed his eyes and shook his head, clearing the distracting thoughts. 

"Yeah Sora. I'm up, I'm up." Riku lazily pushed Sora back, and sat up in the bed, yawning and mumbling something about being too tired.

"Soo What do you wanna do today?" Sora asked cheerfully as he looked through his drawers for his clothing.

"I dunno. Maybe we could go bother Leon and Cloud and get some free ice cream, then maybe go shopping?"

"Sure!" Riku watched the now excited boy get ready. He got up, went to the bathroom, came out, and saw Sora all ready, and waiting impatiently by the door. 'Wow, it took him...3 minutes' Riku thought as he slowly made his way to his clothes.

20 minutes, a pouting Sora, and a smirking Riku later, they made their way down the stairs and into the front room.

_Grunt, groan "Why are you pulling, it doesn't feel too great!" More groans, grunts and rustling noises. "Ow"_

_"Well, it's not supposed to feel good. If you hadn't come down here, and gotten stuck, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" _

_Scoff._

"Um...is it just me, or do you hear...noises?" Riku whispered to Sora.

"No, I hear them too." Sora whispered back. The pair slowly made their way in the direction of Rikku's desk.

_Grunt, more rustling. "I ask again, why are you pulling it?"_

_"Because, then maybe it'll come out. You're too big!" Grunts, moans, even more rustling noises._

"That voice...what are they doing?!" Riku looked at Sora skeptically as they tiptoed behing the desk.

"Cloud?!" Sora screamed and hid behind Riku. There was non other than Cloud, pulling on Leon's hair with his eyes closed, and Leon, straddling him and now sitting down on a certain area with his hands pinned on either side of Cloud's head.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Riku yelled as he pointed a finger at the two.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Cloud shouted as he let go of hair and opened his eyes.

"Riiight. But wow, I didn't know you two were--well, I take that back. You always struck me as 'couple who's too silent to tell eachother they love them, but too sexually frustrated to ignore eachother'." Riku smirked and took a seat in Rikku's chair, while Sora still hid behind him.

"No! It's not, really, I mean we're not...Well, let me explain. _Leon _here, got his hair stuck on some part of the desk, and now we're stuck." Cloud said in an accusing tone.

"I _did not!_ If you hadn't been stupid enought to spin around in Rikku's chair and knowcked yourself out, I wouldn't have come to chekc on you!" Leon yelled back, for once breaking his silence and cool facade.

"Well you didn't have to sit on me!"

"Well you didn't have to start pulling on my hair!"

"But it's the only way we could get out!"

"Hmph." Leon resorted to silence again.

"Um...right. Why don't we just cut off some--"

"No." Riku was interrupted with a hard glare.

"Alright...then why don't we just scooch Cloud outta there, then see what Leon's caught on." Riku suggested with a shrug. Sora nodded in agreement.

"You don't think we tried that? It's too short of a desk." Cloud said with a twinge of annoyment.

"Well, hm...we could take apart the desk." Sora suggested.

"I don't think Rikku would like that--"

"Hee--eey!" A flurry of red sped down the stairs and rushed infront of Riku. Axel stood there, with his hands on his hips, grinning like an idiot. "Whatcha doin?" Riku merely cleared his throat and nodded his head towards Leon and Cloud.

"Oooh, kinky!" If it were possible, Axel's grin widened.

"They're stuck." Sora explained.

"So, are you going to help us? Because if you're not, I don't want a view of your dental cavities all day...is that...is that some brown I see?."

"Touchy, touchy! Oh, and that's chocolate sauce." Smirk. "Roxy, me, this morning, chocolate sauce, and--"

"What the fuck are you talking about you retard?!" Roxas flew down the stairs and latched on to Axel's hair. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Uh huh, sure you didn't." Sora teased in a skeptical tone.

Axel examined the desk questionably for a minute, strutting around it and eyeing it closely. "I believe I have a solution." He skipped over to the corner, readied his hand, and brought it down with all the force he could. The top of the desk tumbled down as the other sides toppled over onto Leon and Cloud.

"Get off me Leon!" Cloud shouted...but it actually sounded like "mmph, flur fe mmon!", for Leon's chest was situated on Cloud's head.

"Hmph." Leon stood up, brushed himself off, and offered a hand to help up Cloud. Cloud took it, and Leon brought him up. "Are you okay?" He asked. Cloud nodded.

"Awwww" The rest cooed in unison.

"How sweet." Axel commented as he patted Leon on his head. Leon growled and defensively crouched over Cloud. "Fine, fine. If everyone's happy. I'm outta here. Come on Roxy, let's go to the mall." Axel motioned towards the door, took poor Roxas' hand, and pranced out the door.

"Well...who's gonna fix the desk?" Riku asked as he eyed the now scattered pieces of Rikku's desk.

"Um...about that...Bye Riku! We're leaving now. Be a good boy and use protection! Wouldn't want Sora to get STD's and all that jazz!" Cloud yelled in glee as he ran out the door, Leon in tow. It was a good thing that Rikku had taken her laptop to her room, or else it would've been lost in the remnants of the now broken desk.

"Oh man. Rikku's not gonna be happy about this. Shit." Riku just kept staring at the broken desk smack dab in the middle of the beach house's entryway. The clean white marble floors, and the illuminating sun that shone through the window cut out above the double door entries contrasted against the complete and utter mess of the black pieces and random plastic parts that were once part of her desk.

"I really don't want to be here when she finds out. I mean, I just met her, and she seems really nice, but I don't know what she's like when she gets mad." Sora replied as he looked up at his troubled friend.

"Yeah, let's--" As if on cue, light footsteps were heard and then the click of the door. The two boys could hear the quiet ticks and electric sounds of techno/pop/dance music coming out from headphones. Bouncy steps and the sound of swishing hair also crowded the room, until the steps finally stopped. Both boys turned around slowly as if they were facing the road of death. Rikku stood still, mouth hanging open and eyebrows in a furrowed expression. She had stopped all movement of her body, and the only sound that could be heard was the rythym of her music coming out from her ipod, and hyperventilated breathing.

"What. The fuck. Is going. On?" Rikku finally asked in a calm voice. Riku and Sora were definitely in trouble now. Rikku was only this calm when she was really angry. "I'm going to ask again. Why is my desk in pieces?" Rikku asked once more as her tone became slightly louder.

"Well, ah, you see..." Riku scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Sora, for the 2nd time that day, hid behind him. "Um...Leon and Clo--"

"I leave for _ONE NIGHT, _no, _A FEW HOURS, _to go to Yuna's house so that I can get away from the constant sex noises coming from the room right next to me, and you come in and make the foyer look like a fucking tornado struck! No, a tornado, earthquake, _and _a hurricane!" Sora and Riku were blown off their feet wiht Rikku's angry rant. They didn't blame her of course, it was a pretty bad sight, walking into your beachhouse and spotting your desk in pieces.

"We're sorry! It was leon and Cloud. They were having 'kinky man sex', as Demyx puts it, and they got stuck and couldn't get out. Axel had to break your desk to get them out." Sora explained, while still cowering.

"What's that you say? Leon, Cloud...together?" Rikku raised an eyebrow. Sora and Riku nodded simultaneously. A wide grin spread across her face and Rikku immediately reached into her bag, pulling out an orange, rhinestone-studded cell phone, fully equipped with multiple jingling, puffy, and fuzzy phone charms, and an 8x zoom camera for those oh-so candid moments. Rikku opened it up, typed in numbers at lightening speed and held out her hand, motioning Sora and Riku to stay quiet. "Yuna? It's Rikku. Guess what?! L and C action, under desk. Yes! I know! Lemon or Lime? Well, it probably was citrusey. Hold on a sec." Rikku directed her attention to the other two and covered her phone. "You said 'kinky man sex', right? So was it a lemon, or lime? Was it even citrusy?"

Sora and Riku both had dumbfounded looks on their faces, and shook their heads in dissaproval. Rikku went back to her cell phone.

"Hmm, from the looks, I'd have to say lime. I know, it _is_ too bad. I don't know where they are. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh...yeah, ok, I'll ask. Call you later! Here, meet me at the mall around 1-ish, kay? We can talk about the LxC, and maybe we can get the other girls from the "YFU" to come too, kay? Yeah, plenty of AkuRoku, Zemyx, and SxR to go around. Yeah, I don't like SxR as a name either. Let's decide that tonight. No...well, maybe I can get one of the pairings to come for the special speech at the beginning. Mmkay, sounds good. Alright, so let's gather up tonight at my place, okay? 3 out of 4 are staying here, so we might get some good action tonight. Alrighty, talk to you later. kay, bye." Rikku snapped her phone closed, and bouncily made her way around the two boys to go sit in her chair.

"Um...what was that?" Riku asked, more to himself, than anyone else in the room. But, Rikku wilingly answered.

"Oh, I was talking to Yuna, you know her Riku! Anyways, we're gathering up the YFU tonight. We usually alternate between my house and Yuna's but tonight is special, since there was a sighting." Rikku explained as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"um...YFU?" Sora confusedly asked.

"Oh, it means "Yaoi Fangirls Unite". We discuss latest sightings, pairings, and make plans for our upcoming doujinshi's!"

"Alrighty then...I think we're gonna go." Riku said skeptically.

"Hmph, suit yourself. Well, I have to get the preperations ready, and maybe I can go find Leon and Cloud. Oh yeah, where exactely did they say they were off to?" Rikku asked.

"Um...I thought you were sick of ...'zemyx'...We don't know where they went. Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx went to the mall." Sora answered as an impatient Rikku tapped her heel on the marble floor.

"Well, I was. But there's been a sighting! LxC too! It's rare, and I can't give up being a yaoi fangirl! Well, I really have to get the preperations ready, so shoo! Get out. Go have some sex on the beach." Rikku pushed the two boys out of the beach house, then locke the clear double doors.

"That was weird. I wonder what she was talking about?" Riku said quietly as he stared at the weird behavior of the blonde.

"I know, it was like a whole other language." Sora shivered and started walking towards the boardwalk. "Oh well. What should we do now?"

"I dunno... Wait. LxC, AkuRoku, SxR?! She's talking about us!" Riku shouted as he pointed toward the sky, as if he'd just had an amazing revalation.

"Yeah, I know...Wasn't it obvious when she said 'yaoi fangirls unite'? And 'LxC' action?" Sora raised an eyebrow...or at least attempted to. Damn! How did Riku always do that?!

"No, not really. Ah well, maybe we can meet up with the other guys at the mall."

"Sounds good."

The two made their way down the boardwalk. The mall wasn't very far from the beach house. It was only about 8 blocks down the road. There was only one main road, to the right of it were shops in a strip mall fashon, and to the left was the shore, some trees and the boardwalk. Looking across the street, Sora could see the ice cream shop that Leon and Cloud worked at. It seemed the two older males weren't there, but instead, a girl with short black hair, and on with long braided brown hair. When they finally got to the mall, Sora wasn't too surprised at it's size. It was fairly large, two stories, with about 5 department stores, and the rest occupying the space around them. It was shaped in a cross, with the food court in the middle, and escalators going up and down around it.

Alright, so instead of leaving you with a boring long, huge rest of this chapter, I decided to stop where it was and pick it up later. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow or in the coming week. This was a horrible chapter, I know. Spare me readers! Maybe that's why FF wouldn't let me upload this for a while...ah well. It's almost as bad as all those damn Naruto filler arcs. No!!!!!!!! I have failed you all as an authoress...hopefully I can spew out a better chapter tomorrow. Bye


	10. The YFU strike

**Edit: oops, forgot to add number 1...my bad.**

"Axel, I'm bored."

"uh huh."

"Axel!! I'm really bored!"

"yeah, uh huh."

"Axel!!!!!"

"Hey!" Roxas was now standing between Axel and his beloved arcade machine, in a dimly lit room. The two had done enough 'shopping', for what teenage boy could shop for numerous hours? Oh that's right. Marluxia could. But he doesn't come in till later. So Roxas and Axel had decided to go to the arcade, smack inbetween Hollister, and Victoria's secret. Not exactely the pinnacle of locations, but it worked for guys who ogled over women while playing video games. Unfortunately, the two guys we're focusing on right now didn't fit tat description.

"Roxy, get outta the way. I'm about to beat a high record." Axel complained as he tried to push Roxas from the screen.

"But I'm bored, and we've been here for an hour already." He whined.

"Go play the games. Come on! I mean it, you're gonna let my character die!" Axel attempted once more to shove Roxas away from his game. He didn't budge.

"I already did, and set high scores!" Roxas was so stubborn sometimes.

"Well...wait, what?! You did?" Axel stared in disbelief at Roxas. He simply nodded his head and motioned to the screens all across from them, displaying the usual 'GAME OVER' signs. Sure enough, on every single one of them, under the high score roster was "1. ROXAS PWNS--100,000,000"

"Jeez Roxy, I didn't know you were that good." Axel patted Roxas on the head, and shifted his lanky body towards the door. "Alright, then let's go get some ice cream. Kay?" Roxas nodded and hurried to Axel's side. They started walking to the food court, and were halfway there when they hear loud footsteps.

"Move! Every get the hell out of the way!" Axel turned around just in time to see a man dashing out of Hollister and towards them. "Move!" The figure shot past them and knocked over Roxas in the process. He fell to the floor in a pained cry.

"Fuck! What the hell was wrong with him?!" Roxas sat up, rubbed his head and examined his now scraped elbow. "Great, now I have this gash."

"Roxas! Are you okay?!" Axel knelt down beside Roxas and tentatively examined his injuries.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Roxas noticed a fierce expression in Axel's now burning emerald eyes. He furrowed his brow. "S'okay. I'm fine."

"No, it's not. Roxas, wait at the food court. Go find a table or something. You know where it is, right?" Roxas nodded. "Alright, I'll be back."

Axel stood up and sprinted in the path of Roxas' attacker. Roxas merely shook his head and stood up, dusting himself off.

"He's so..." He sighed and chuckled a bit, he winced at the sudden pain in his elbow. "Better go get this cleaned up."

When Sora and Riku arrived at the food court, after much hours of shopping, they saw Roxas dabbing at his elbow and sitting at a table with a wad of napkins.

"Roxas! What are you up to?" Riku called over as he waved. Roxas looked up, and waved back. Sora and Riku grabbed some chairs and brought them over to Roxas' table.

"Some bastard pushed me over while we were coming here. Axel--"

"Lemme guess, he went to beat the living shit of him?" Riku asked as he raised an eyebrow. Sora looked at him and pouted. He had been trying to raise his eyebrow like that ever since this morning.

"Yeah, probably." Roxas shrugged and went back to dabbing at his wounded elbow.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here?!" Axel was nearing the table. A blonde who very much resembled an ant with antenaes, or as if there were little bolts of lightening sticking out of their hair, according to Sora,walking beside Axel and laughing. She was hooked on to Axel's arm. Roxas noticed this and raised an eyebrow. 'Damn! He can do that too!' Sora thought. He looked back to the mysterious person.

Roxas looked closely at the figure walking beside Axel. It was the guy that had shoved him. Or rather girl. She spotted Riku, grinned widely, then rushed into his arms.

"Riku! I haven't seen you in forever!" Riku hugged her back.

"What are you talking about Larx? It's only been about 2 or 3 months." They let go of eachother. Sora now sported a confused yet concerned expression. Was she touching _his _Riku? No, no. That wasn't right. Riku had made it exactely clear to him that he wanted to remain just friends. Riku, noticing Sora's expression, smirked and nudged him. "Don't worry Sora. The only one Larxene wants is Marluxia."

Axel laughed, grabbing onto the chair for support. In a quick flash, Larxene had Riku pulled in a heald lock, and a pocket knife dancing dangerously close to his neck. She darted out her tongue and licked the blade of the knife menacingly. (1)

"What was that Riku?" A sadastic smirk broke out on her face.

"Erm...nothing nothing." He smiled frantically and motioned towards Sora. "Sora, Larxene. Larxene, Sora." Riku's voice cracked, and was about 2 pitches higher than usual. It seemed that this 'Larxene' character could make even Riku flinch and cower in fear.

Larxene flipped the switch blade closed, but not before she cut of some of Riku's silver locks and smiled, letting go of Riku.

"You're hair's getting too long sweety. It's a pleasure, Sora." She offered her hand out, at which Sora nervously shook. Riku was currently frowning at Larxene. "Ah, so this is the 'S' part in the RxS." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"This is Roxas by the way." Axel mentioned as he eyed the blonde boy who was currently scowling at her.

"This is the one I knocked over? Sorry, sorry. My apologies. You see, I had very important business to attend to." She smirked. To Sora, he was begining to see a female version of Riku. Always smirking, and so full of herself. "I got a call during my little shopping time at Hollister and just had to rush out."

"And what was this 'business' that made you hurt poor Roxy here?" Axel took ahold of Roxas and nuzzled his cheek against his chest. As if the group hadn't got enough attention with the pocket knife charade, onlookers threw worried and dissapointing looks.

"Ah. I had gotten a call from one of my bestest buddies ever. She said we had a very urgent YFU meeting tonight. So naturally, I rushed to go pick up my supplies." Larxene said as she sauntered around the table. She had a very sly and graceful tone about her, and an overall confident aura.

"Wait. YFU? Isn't that what Rikku was talking about this morning?! That one yaoi pairing fanclub?" Sora looked to Riku, and he nodded.

"Our information has been dispatched and decoded?! Retreat!!!" Larxene stopped sauntering and ran as fast as she could towards the mall exit. "Soooorrryyy ROOOOXXXXYYYYY!!!" She yelled one last time as she dashed out the door.

"S'okay...but why does everybody call me 'Roxy'?" Roxas muttered to himself. Axel patted Roxas on the head.

"Because, it's a cute name for a cute boy." Axel leaned down and pecked a small kiss on Roxas' cheek. He scowled and looked away.

"Go do that to your girlfriend." Roxas stuck his tounge out at Axel.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Girlfriend? No. Psychotic girl who goes to our school? Yes." Axel wagged a finger at Roxas.

"Girl? I thought KHA was an all boys school." Sora looked to Riku.

"Yeah, it is. But Larxene knows the school nurse. It's her cousin or something. She pulled some strings, dresses up like a guy, and boom she's in. She wears a band over her 'female' parts."

"Not that she has any." Axel smirked back at Riku and them 'high fived' eachother. _'I wanna be, the very best. Like no one ever was. Dun dun dun, to catch them, is my real test. To train them is my caaauuse! I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each pokemon, will understand, the power that's insiiide! POKEMON gotta catch em all, it's you and me, I know it's my destiny. POKE--'_ Was that...was that the theme song from Pokemon playing?

"Ahem..." Riku took out his not orange, not jingling, not covered in various phone charms, black cell phone and slipped it open. "H-hello.?"

"I heard that little bit, Riku." Riku screamed and jumped up about two feet in the air. "Hi Reeky! It's Larxene." He could just hear her false sweetness in her voice. "Rikku told me to tell you that you all need to come home now. That is, unless you want to sleep over at Cloud and Leon's. But that might not be good. You would have to suffice with two sets of moaning and pounding. What with Demyx and Zexy's insatiable and unshameful sex drive."

"Uh...ok." Riku gulped. There was 'secret evil girl's plan' seething out of her voice.

"Alrighty! Well, I'll see you at the beach house. Oh, and you better not pull a stunt like that and make comments like that again. Unless you want to--" At that moment, the sound of metal retracting and several knifes being thrown and tearing up a target was emitted through Riku's phone. Larxene's screeching maniacal laugh filled his ear until she finally hung up.

"She definitely needs to be put on medication...Wait! Larxene! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME!!!" Riku sat huddled up in his chair and started rocking back and forth.

"Umm...okay. Well, it's around 3 now. So we should head home, and then we can camp out at the beach tonight." Axel looked at his clock and suggested this. He looked towards Riku, and he just nodded his head furiously.

"Come on Riku." Sora hoisted Riku up and dragged him along, Axel and Roxas following. As soon as they got about a block or two away from the mall, Riku straightened up and maintened his usual cool composure.

"Hey look! Cloud and Leon are manning the shop again! Let's go mooch off some ice cream!" Roxas suggested as he ran across the street of oncoming traffic. Axel ran after him, dodging cars left and right, kicking off of a few of them as they went by. Riku and Sora took the sensible route, which consisted of the stop sign and cross walk.

All four of them entered the shop, signaling the bell on the door to ring. The shop was empty. One would question as to how it was kept open.

"Hey Cloud, Leon. Could you uh, maybe give us some free ice cream?" Roxas pleaded.

"No can do. Sorry. If you haven't noticed, business isn't doing too well." Cloud explained.

"Oh really...well. You see these bags? They're full of equipment. What kind of equipment you ask? The kind that I can get cheap here because there's no sales tax. The kind that can make small wallet 4x6 prints, and large glossy holiday posters we can send to your mothers. The kind that can enlarge a certain Christmas at KHA picture with the effects of spiked egg nog with Cloud and Leon." Axel smiled sweetly and held out the bag full of electronics. Cloud visibly paled and Leon's frown got deeper. The brunette slid open the freezer and took out four ice cold seasalt ice creams.

As soon as the four boys got to their beach house, with Cloud and Leon and tow, they noticed something was wrong. That's when Riku remembered Larxene's threats.

"Why is it dark...and why does it smell oddly of vanilla and cherry inscents?" Axel sniffed the air and looked questionably to the other 5. There were small tea candles lining up to the left of the reception desk. They led to the small living room, and to a closed door to the far left corner.

"Oh no. It's the YFU. They're here!" Sora immediately looked to Riku after he'd yelled that. Their eyes widened and they both mentally cursed.

"YFU? What's that?" Roxas asked as he eyed the two terrified teens hiding behind very annnoyed Leon adn Cloud.

"I-it's a secret society of rabid fangirls."

"They secretly capture and worship pairings."

"It's mainly yaoi based...and..."

"We're their next targets." Riku whispered, as he and Sora finished eachother's sentences. Ok, so they embellished a bit, but Rikku's words could only leave them so much internal tormenting throughout the past hours.

"So...what are we doing again?" Cloud asked, obviously unpertubbed from this scenario. His brunette haired companion had the same reaction.

"Come on, let's go find out what they're doing." Roxas suggested as he started walking along the path of candles.

"No Roxy! Don't go!" Axel called/whispered out to Roxas. He followed quickly behind Roxas.

"Axel! No! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Riku followed Axel, trying to make him stop. This eventually led to Sora, who dragged Cloud, who Leon always obediantly followed, to follow after him. The six stood at the white wooden door, awating their fate.

"Well, since we're here..." Axel slowly opened up the creaking door. The path led down the stairs, which were also lined with tea candles. Slowly and cautiously, one by one, the boys followed. When they reached the bottom, they came to another door. Riku stepped forward.

"If we go through this, there's no turning back. Are you ready?" The others solemnly nodded. There was a moment of hurried glances and silent exchanges of 'if I don't get out of this, you can have my ps3' and 'no Axel! even though we are in a time of crisis i will not kiss you!'.

"So..uh...we going in or what?" Leon broke the silence and everyone excluding Cloud who had the same question, glared.

"We're going into a very delicate situation. Larxene is part of this occult!" Riku explained.

"What?! She is?!" Axel slowly backed up.

"Yeah, why else would you be scared?"

"B-but...I was just...I just thought it was like a cool adventure-y thing! Sorry Roxy..I uh...I gotta go ah..." Axel tried to climb up the stairs, but Leon and Cloud blocked his way.

"You got us into this mess. You're not going anywhere." Cloud said sternly.

"How is this my fault? I simple followed Roxas...then Riku followed...then Sora, then you guys--ah crap!" Axel scurried up to where Roxas was standing and was now visibly shaking.

"So who wants to go first?" Riku timidly asked. "Do you two? Since you know, you're all older and brave and such?"

Leon and Cloud gave him a disbelieving look, and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Walking into that door wouldbe suicide." Leon added with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I mean since this is a cult or an organization, I think all the other little girlies would be fine, but Larxene. yeah...she's something special. She's like the direct incarnate of satan...or worse, it's like she's related to Sephiroth or something." Cloud visibly shuddered.

"She is."

"What?!" Cloud hid behind Leon for protection. "She...she is. Oh gods! Why have you forsaken me with this torment?! Why?!"

"Hey, did you know that Sephy's our student nurse this year?" Riku asked as he nudged Cloud.

"NOOOO!!!! Leon, we have to go back. Now! Leon! Come on! Leon, lemme go! She's the--mmphh." Leon captured Cloud's lips to stop from his incessant rantings.

"S'okay. I'll protect you." Everyone 'awwed'. So many events were happening in the hallway. When will they finally go in? Next Chapter!! Muahahahahahaha!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just kidding.

"All right! Enough with this already. It's now or never." Roxas flung open the door, revealing another dimly lit room. There were inscents all over. There was a sink, countertop, a table, and a refrigerator to their drect left. straight ahead was a clear door leading out to the patio, and beyond to the water. It was a spacious room, and to the right was a sitting area, with a 3 couches, a foosball table, and a tv set. To the left was a pool table and a pingpong table. To the very far end, past the kitchen and around the corner was a group of girls, sitting in what seemed to be a heart. Larxene and Rikku sitting in the two top points, and the girls forming a heart shape around them. The each a sketchbook, notebook, camera, and many pictures in their lap. In the middle of the heart was a huge piece of paper with writing all over it.

The thing that most shocked the group was that there, in the corner, was Zexion and Demyx with terrified looks in their eyes, bound, and gagged to chairs.

"What have you done to them?!" Axel ran from the entry way towards the long stretch to Zexion and Demyx, right as he passed the pingpong table, a knife went soaring by his face, cutting his cheek and landing straight into the wall. (2)

"SILENCE!" Larxene opened her eyes_ 'Geez, she threw that thing with her eyes closed?'_ and motioned for the other boys to come over. They obediantly agreed, trying to escape the fate of Axel. They shuffled towards the girls and realized that there were 6 chairs waiting for them. The sat across from the group, in what seemed to be a stage like area, podium and all.

As soon as everyone settled in, Roxas leaned up to Axel's face, which was still frozen in fright, and sucked on his cut. He stopped to see Riku making an 'X' sign with his arms and pointing to the girls. Cloud was shaking his head, Leon slapped a hand to his forhead, and Sora stared in disbelief.

Roxas looked towards the girls to see that they had the matching maniacal grins on their faces.

"Olette, if you would be a dear and turn on the lights please." Rikku hummed as she saw a brunette haired girl stand up. Everyone froze. Olette walked over, next to the sliding door and flicked on the lights. Almost instantaneously, the hoard of girls stood up, got their cameras and started taking pictures of Roxas who was still in the previous position.

"Oh my god! That is sooo cute!"

"I can't believe it! AkuRoku! Right infront of my eyes!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"Kyaaaaa!!!!!!" There was humble jumble and a huge commotion among the girls, until Rikku finally whistled them to a stop.

"Alright everyone. We now have all our pairings here. Now, we will properly go through initiation, and introductions." Rikku ordered as she made her way to the podium. Olette fumbled with a light switch to make the "stage" have a spotlight on it.

"Hello. My name is Rikku. I am 17 years old, go to Oathkeeper Academy for girls, and founded this organization with my best friends Yuna and Larxene 3 years ago. I do the planning and manage the social events. I am also a scout for sightings. Yuna." Yuna walked up to the podium.

"Hi everyone. I'm Yuna, 16, and also go to OA. I keep track of our records, put sightings together, and basically organize everything. Larxene." Larxene smirked and stood up, flicking her pocket knife open and closed. Open and closed.

"Yo, I'm Larxene. I go to Kingdom Hearts Academy for boys...and one girl. I keep things in order. And by things, I mean people." She flicked open her pocket knife once again. "I'm what you could say...a security guard. I make sure no one gets in our way, and that we're always on top. Threats...maybe necessary from time to time." She smirked at the boys again and sat back down. A pretty blonde girl who looked very softspoken stood up,

So far, the group of guys had never moved a single inch. Roxas was still licking Axel's cheek, to which Axel was doing a little victory dance in his head. Suddenly, all hell broke loose when Zexion managed to unbind Demyx and himself with the lighter that Axel had thrown them. The boys dashed for the door, locked it, then ran all the way to Leon and Cloud's apartment.

Cloud tossed them all sodas when they sat on their couches.

"Oh man. That was close." Axel remarked as he rubbed his now bandaged cheek.

"Too...many cameras. Inscents, girls, dou-doujinshi ...EEAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Demyx broke out into a loud cry and started gripping his head.

"Shh...it's okay Dem. I got you out like I promised, didn't I?" Zexion picked up Demyx and sat him in his lap and soothingly rubbed back. Demyx had reduced to quiet sobs.

"How long were you guys in there?" Sora asked. He was scared for his life.

"Well, we went out around 10, went to the mall, got kicked out, came back, and then got kidnapped. Let's see, it's 5:30 now...3 and an half hours." Zexion said offhandedly.

"We were in there for thirty minutes and are now scarred for life." Axel said as he shook his head. Leon and Cloud had gotten disinterested in the subject and began to makeout. They were practically on top of eachother now, and everyone stared. The pair made their way to the bedroom, tossing off eachother's shirts along the way.

Leon moved from Cloud's mouth to his neck. Trailing kisses down his jaw, and sucking lightly.

"Oh god, Leon..." Cloud opened his eyes and saw the others staring intently at the shirtless pair. "Um...just make yourselves at home. We'll be right ba--" Leon growled and bit his ear. Cloud closed his eyes and moaned deeply. "Or not."

"Can we get headphones or somethinng. We don't partic--"

"Landlord made it soundproof." And with those final angry words from Leon, their bedroom door closed.

"Wo-how. To make it soundproof. They must be worse than you two." Sora chuckled lightly at Riku's remark at Zexion and Demyx.

"So what are we gonna do now? I'm so bored." Roxas complained.

"You're always bored."

"Well, let's see what's in the cabinets by the tv Roxas." Sora suggested. The two opened up the cabinets and looked through them. "Ooo, what's this? Leon and Cloud's day off?"

Before anyone could blink their eyes, Axel and Riku shot up and snatched the tape away from Sora and Roxas.

"You think this is it?" Axel asked as he motioned towards the tape. Riku nodded. "Want me to burn it?" He asked as he took out his lighter.

"No, it's fine. Just hide it somewhere." Axel nodded in affirmation.

"Why? What is it?" Roxas asked as Sora nodded beside him.

"It's...just something you don't want to see." Riku explained uneasily. Roxas and Sora were now more confused than ever. Zexion smirked.

"So that's it huh? The infamous tape. To think they would just put it here." Zexion scoffed. And noticed Sora and Roxas' questioning looks."Last year, around January, an empidemic struck at our school. Cloud and Leon were usually busy working or studying all the time. They never really hung out with anyone. But one day, their boss gave them a day off, and this tape resulted. No one really knows what was in it, but the ones that watched it never talked about it again. Some say it was the best blackmail material ever on each and every student at KHA, some say, it was just a really dirty video. I think it was both."

Demyx shuddered into Zexion, Sora gaped at him, and Roxas looked amused. In an instant, Roxas was grabbing at the tape in Axel's hand.

"Lemme see it. Give it to me!" Axel held the tape high above his head so Roxas couldn't reach it. He attempted to climb onto Axel, but failed. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend. I hate you! You don't care about me at all!"

Roxas covered up his mouth in shock and looked at Axel. He couldn't believe that he had spoken so harshly to him. He was fighting with him over a tape for god's sake. The words just kind of slipped out of his mouth. Axel's emerald eyes shook and he dropped the tape. He blinked once, twice, and walked out of the apartment.

Riku was wincing at what Roxas had said to Axel. It pained him to hear someone talk like that to his best friend. A moment of deja vu passed by. Riku looked back at Roxas one more time and ran to follow Axel. As soon as Riku had caught up to his red headed best friend, they were already outside of the apartment building and on the sidewalk. Riku leaned on Axel for support, breathing heavily. He had run down all 8 flights of stairs while Axel had just taken the elevator. They surprisingly arrived at the same time.

"Ax-Axel" Riku was still panting very harshly. "He didn't--mean that. He just--"

"I know that. I know. Come on, let's go sit somewhere and talk. You look like you're about to die." Axel raised his eyebrows at Riku and laughed. Riku simply glared, but nodded. The pair walked to a nearby park and sat themselves on a bench. By now, Riku was back to his normal breathing. Axel stretched his arms out and let them hang on the back of the bench and sighed.

"So..what's up?" Riku asked boredly. He stifled a yawn.

"Well...Roxas has got me thinking--"

"It's a miracle, he can think."

"Shaddup. Anyways, he's just so...different." Axel sighed again and looked up at the sky.

"How so?"

"Well, he's different in a sense that he doesn't want me to screw him senseless. But...how can already 'love' someone that I've only met a few days ago? Do I really love him? Or is it just lust?" Axel raised his head and stared Riku in the eyes.

"Hmm, you've got a point there. But maybe...maybe it just..is. I mean I don't quite know how to explain it, but maybe it is love. I mean you've never felt it before, and neither have I. So who knows if love has to develop over a period of time like it does in those cheesy romantic comedies that involve best friends? Who are they to judge when and when not to fall in love?" Riku stared back at Axel, questioning him.

"Maybe. I dunno. I'll figure it out somehow. But you on the other hand. You were friends with Sora a long time ago, or so we think, do you think you love him?" Axel smirked at poked Riku's nose, making his silver haired friend growl.

"I...don't know. It's just...one part of me really wants to be with him, and the other doesn't. I just feel like something is telling me not to. You know, this morning, after my little freak out session, he tried to kiss me again, but I wouldn't let him. I don't want to lead him on and hurt him. Because I don't know myself if I can handle being with him. It just hurts, both physically and mentally. And I don't know if I want to remember my past.

Maybe it was right for my parents to take me to Ansem...yeah, I think that's what his name was, yeah, they called him 'Ansem the Wise'. Heh. Maybe it was right for them to take me there to forget. If it hurts me this much now, then something really bad must've happened back then. I don't think I could've handled it when I was younger." It was Riku's turn to deeply sigh. He pondered what he had just said and looked to Axel for an explanation. "I mean, what if I don't want to remember, and being with Sora means that I will."

"Did you ever consider him not being Sora? You're old friend I mean. The one that supposedly died?" Axel raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It could be possible."

"But then why would I constantly remember things and pass out?"

"Well, you haven't exactely met anyone from the Destiny Islands yet, besides Sora. And you mentioned that it was a fairly small island, so people could've had practically the same childhood as you."

"That's true. But there's something about that picture...That picture. Sora has this picture, you know the one that he hit me in the head with? Just something about that is so familiar. It's like I have it or something." Riku furrowed his brow trying to recall where he had seen the photo before.

"Looks like it's time to meet the parents." Axel joked.

"Yeah, you're right. They might have it. Hey, when's our next break?"

"It's in October. We have a 3-day weekend." Axel responded quickly.

"Heh, leave it to you to memorize the days we have off."

* * *

Leon and Cloud had got done taking care of their "business" a few moments ago. They reentered their living room to find 3 people missing.

* * *

"He's out, and we're out of the beach house. No one's around" 

"Alright good. Now what is it that's so urgent that you have to tell me?"

"Well, can't I just tell him? I mean yesterday the guy had a freaking panic attack and passed out. I think it would save a lot of trouble if--"

"You can't sweety, not yet. Give him time to heal. I know you want to, but you can't. It's too early if he's still having panic attacks. Which would probably mean that his memories were never completely erased, huh?"

"I guess not. Stupid Ansem the wise. Some wise guy he is."

"Yeah, I know. But it wasn't really him you know. They recently found out it was a scam and they were using a girl. Young, a pretty face. Her name was...Namine, or something like that."

"Hmph. Well, I'd better go. But I don't know if I can keep hiding my true self much longer. I can't see him be hurt like this. I mean, Riku was my best friend."

"Ah, so that was his name. Haha, aren't I silly? I forgot his name! He used to come over almost every day!"

"Yeah yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye sweety."

Click.

* * *

Alrighty, a poem for you all: 

Two chapters ago a phenomenal event occured

It was spectacular, if you hadn't heard

My record number of reviews per chapter was broken

I was so happy, the joy was unspoken

Seeing all the reviews for the chapter appear

Was so amazing, it almost brought me to tears

Yay I got reviews and was so excited to write

But ff .net had a glitch on their site

It would not allow me to update

It made me sad, oh the cruel fate!

But it got fixed, and you just read the chapter

So write me a review please, it will fill me with joy and laughter

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read

and also to those who've just thought about it in their head.

A challenge for you:

In this chapter, I have included 2 scenes similar to ones found in one of my favorite manga series. I have marked them with (1) and (2). The prize: the first three who review and respond to this challenge correctly get a mild or heavy spoiler, or could get a scene written of their choice added in one of my chapters. Meaning they could have Sora dancing in a coconut bikini and a grass skirt in my chapter. Which means, only the first three get it. No looking at other reviews previous to yours and saying that you got the right answer. I'm sorry if some of you discover the challenge after others. I'll include other ones soon! So get reviewing please!


	11. Instant Ramen and other necessities

HAPPY ZEMYX DAY!!!!!! Hey everyone! Long time no see --blushes and rubs hand against back of neck--. Yeah, I kind of went off tangent while writing this chapter so many times, so I decided to put it off until I could focus on it. And with all my obsessions and what not, and currently almost at the end of Prince of Tennis, I was sidetracked. But here is the chapter! In time for your Zemyx day present. Although it doesn't have much Zemyx in it... mmm, but this is a Sora Riku fic! Yeah. I hope you like it!

Princess of Oblivion, moogle018 and shrouded-obsession, congrats on winning the challenge! I think the former two already got their prizes, so shrouded-obsession, or whoever didn't, PM me!!!

Oh, and thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They really make me happy, and you don't know how much I appreciate them! You guys are lifesavers!

* * *

The boys were back. Well, back at the school dorms anyway. After the group decided that it might be safe to go back to the beachhouse, they gathered everyone up and headed that way, with the exception of Cloud and Leon. After much waiting around, the two began a heated makeout session, again. And we all know where that leads to.. But their efforts were in vain, for when the boys arrived, there were standard police "DO NOT CROSS" tapes, cop cars surrounding the building, and a...swat team?! 

"Man, what happened here?" As soon as Riku opened his mouth and asked the question, six officers stormed out of the house, Larxene clawing away at them.

"Yeah yeah, get your fucking hands off me!" Larxene elbowed, kicked, and punched three cops, who immediately let their hold of her go. The remaining three caught a look of fear in their eyes and quickly let go. "Hmph!"

The guys diverted their attention to Rikku who was just coming out of the building, and seemingly negotiating with the chief officer.

"But you see, this is my house! It's not a publicly used place!"

"But miss, there were people inside of the building who were not residents, nor guests of the resident. They were customers." The officer tried to shoo away he argument. Rikku grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"You listen to me, buddy. It is not my fault that these people chose to stay at my house instead of a god damn hotel. It's my house! It's my land! I don't have a housing liscence, and I have specified that to everyone who stays here! They signed a fucking agreement! You have no right to close down this house and leave me to live off on the streets! I can do whatever the fuck I want in _MY HOUSE!!!!!_" Rikku dropped the officer to the ground, 'hmph'd', and dusted off her hands, looking for any broken nails.

"I swear, Larxene is rubbing off on everyone. I think...she's going to rule the world soon." Demyx shuddered and nuzzled his face into Zexion's chest for protection. Axel and Riku nodded in agreement, then trodded over to Rikku.

"So...why are there police here?" Axel caught the blonde's attention with a quick snap.

"Well, apparently we caused a commotion trying to come after you guys, and one of our guests came downstairs and saw us with...well, you know...Larxene, knives, Yuffie's shuriken, it all went downhill from there. And it probably didn't help that Larxene was threatening each of them to stay quiet."

And so it was that the beach house was temporarily closed down, and we find ourselves back in the setting of the Kingdom Hearts Academy dorms. Although Leon and Cloud could have stayed in their apartment longer, they did not want to deal with Yuffie and Aerith who also worked at the ice cream shop, after they had found out that the girls were part of the YFU.

There was only about 5 days until school started again. And in those five days, Sora had deemed a quality about each and every one of his new friends.

Riku was...well, nevermind. Sora hadn't really placed a term on Riku. Axel was psychotic, and he was on the brink of calling an insane asylum. Roxas was anit-social, and always seemed to stay quiet. Demyx and Zexion (they were always grouped together), were nice, but a little..._open. _Yes, that was a good term. Leon was the human, emotionless stone. And Cloud was brooding.

What a great bunch of friends!

3 days...

"Sora," Riku nudged the sleeping figure with his foot. The space between the beds was pretty small. "Sora."

The brunette twitched and nuzzled his face further into his pillow, mumbling an incoherent, "mmwaganu?"

"Soooraaa," Riku called once more. He heard footsteps coming down the halls and then the padding stopped in front of their room. The door opened and in walked a yawning Axel.

"G'morning," Axel stretched and prodded sleepily to Riku's bed.

"Axel, what are you doing here? And how did you even get in?" Riku raised an eyebrow and poked his red headed friend who had just layed down next to him.

"Hnnn? Swiped one of your keycards and made a copy." Axel yawned lazily again and turned over to face the wall.

"Go back to your own room if you're going to sleep." Riku now nudged Axel.

"No I don't wanna. Roxy's sleeping and it's booooring." Axel flipped over onto Riku sporting a mischevious grin. The silver haired teen merely sighed.

"Fine, then do you want to go wake him up?"

"Mm...sure, why not." Axel hoisted himself off of Riku and strode out the door with Riku in tow. They entered Axel's room to find Roxas still sleeping soundly. "I think I have an idea."

"Number 13?"

"Yup, plan 13."

Riku sat on the floor facing Roxas. Axel took his place, and got under Roxas' covers, staring directly at him.

"Now...just wait."

Roxas opened his eyes expecting to see a red clock flashing "9:06 am" or something like that. Instead, his cerulean eyes came across a vibrant green, and a flashing white maniacal grin.

"Hi."

"AAAAHH!!!!!!" Roxas jumped back and saw Axel with a slightly creepy smile plastered on his face. Slightly was an understatement. Axel blinked. Roxas peered over the body in front of him and saw the same grin plastered on Riku's face. "What the hell?!" Roxas fumed. That was it. Axel doubled over into laughter as did Riku. He jumped off of the bed and onto Riku's, still trying to tame his laughter. Riku had trouble standing up with all of the guffawing he was doing.

"Oh my--ahaha! Oh--aahhahahaha! You--you should have seen your face!" Axel placed his hand on Riku's shoulder for support.

"Get out of my room!!!!!!!" Roxas pointed towards the door, and Riku, being smart, took Axel's wrist and dashed out the door.

Sora awoke to the sounds of hard panting and...Axel's back?!

"Gah! Wh-what?!" Axel turned around, still crouched over with one hand on his knee, holding him up for support and waved and small 'hi'. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_I _am hiding from Roxy." Axel said in an 'as a matter of factly' tone.

"What did you do to him this--"

"Axel!" Roxas stormed into the room, now fully awake, and stomped over to his red haired roomate.

"Yes, my dear?" Axel batted his eyelashes.

"Why the fuck can't you just leave me alone?!" Roxas had Axel by his collar and stared fiercely into his eyes. So fiercely, that he didn't notice the close proximity between them. So fiercely that he didn't notice Axel's face getting closer and closer by the second. And so fiercely that he didn't have time to push away the other right before Axel placed a quick peck on his lips. But, he did have time after to punch the other all the way across the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Heh, sorry. It was too tempting." Axel replied sheepishly as he sat next to Riku on his bed. Roxas growled and pulled out a chair to sit on.

"What did they do to you this time?" Sora asked as he yawned and got up from his bed.

"I woke up and Axel was lying down next to me, and Riku was sitting on the floor. They were both like...smiling and watching me sleep." Roxas shuddered and inched away from the two older guys across the room.

"That's not creepy."

"Since we're all up, let's go find Demyx and Zexy and all of them." Axel suggested as he grabbed Roxas.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!"

"_You, _have our key, and I need to change. Unless you want me to go half naked." Roxas merely groaned and followed Axel.

5 Minutes later, all four were dressed and walked into the elevator to get to Demyx and Zexion's room. There were students hustling and bustling around, trying to get ready for the new school year. It had taken quite a while for the boys to get to their destination, for there were far too many students with huge boxes for them to manuvere around. But, they finally reached Demyx and Zexion's room on the 6th floor.

"Zex?!" Axel knocked on the door. "Hey! Are you guys in there?!"

"I don't think they're in--" Roxas was interupted with a crash and scuffling noises.

"J-just a second Axel!" Demyx's voice sounded through the door. Shifting, crashing, banging and various other noises sounded through the door, until Demyx and Zexion finally emerged. The four knew something was up since: 1. The beds were pushed together, 2. Demyx and Zexion looked quite flushed, 3. They seemed to have each other's jeans on, 4. Demyx had his shirt buttoned up in the wrong places, and 5. Zexion had no shirt at all. And, that Demyx's hair had been messed up, he had a few red marks on his necks, and practically was wearing a sign that said, "I was just being ravished!". "Ahem. Hey."

"Oh, were you guys busy? Cause if you were, we could just leave, you know..." Riku suggested as he smirked at the couple in front of them.

"No, no. S'okay. We were just erm...ahem. uhm.." Demyx struggled with his words as Zexion just shrugged and went to go back under the covers. "Why don't you guys just come in." The group obeyed. They stepped around the conjoined beds and found places to sit, whether it was on the chairs next to the desks or on the floor.

"So, we were gonna go out and eat breakfast, and were wondering if you guys wanted to come." Sora explained cheerfully.

"Uh...sure! Come on Zexy, let's get dressed so we can go out." Demyx pulled Zexion out of the bed and dragged him into their conjoined closet. Was everything conjoined in their room?! After flipping through various channels on the TV and engaging in an oh-so interesting conversation about bath soap, Zexion and Demyx had still not come out of the closet (no pun intended).

Only after they heard a groan and an "Oh god Zexy!", did the boys go back to their television watching. As if on cue, the speaker turned on.

"Hello students, this is Professor Xemnas. It has come to my attention that even more of you have come back from your summer vacation. At this time, I would like to remind you of the rules, again: 1. No flaming objects, Axel, I know you're back. 2. Please abstain from certain...behaviors. Meaning, no Demyx, we down here on the 5th floor do not know "how horny 'Zexy' is making you feel" at 3 in the morning, nor do we want to, and 3. Please stay tuned for the list of RA's, Resident Advisors, for your floor. That is all. From the entire staff of Kingdom Hearts Academy, we would like to welcome you back for another '_thrilling'_ year." The PA system shut off, and Demyx and Zexion tumbled out the door with their clothes fully on now.

"Okay, we're done." Zexion said quietly as he trudged out the door. The six made their way towards the parking garage, since they were banned from any on-campus food sites until school started, because of the breakfast buffet incident.

They all piled their way into Axel's car and drove off to the nearest market to go pick up the epitome of a dorm living student's diet: Energy drinks and instant ramen. As soon as they piled back out of the car, Axel took the head of the group and walked into the store. The boys saw a whir of brown and next thing they knew, Riku had fallen down (it rhymes!).

"Watch it fucktard!" The brunette called as he looked back. Riku growled and stood up, running after the guy. Only when they saw a familiar blonde did he stop.

"Leon! Wait! You forgot the-- oh hey guys!" Cloud was holding a bag full of instant ramen, and had just noticed the others standing around. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get food, because _someone_ got us kicked out of all the restaurants on campus." Roxas explained.

"What does Leon have shoved up his ass now?" Riku questioned, still mad at the earlier incident.

"Oh, don't mind him." Cloud made a waving off motion towards Leon. "He's just mad that Xemnas made him the RA for the eigth floor." (1)

"Aw man! Everyone's on the eigth floor except for us, Zexy!" Demyx complained.

"Cloud, let's go." Leon turned to make the hasty comment, and glared. His blonde haired companion quickly followed him out of the market. The rest went their different ways in the market to load their baskets with food. School was only about 3 days away, and they had to get prepared.

* * *

2 days later 

Sora opened his blue eyes expecting to see Axel in their room, or some oddity. But today, all he saw was the floor, Riku's made bed, and his shoes. He stretched his arms out, then nuzzled his pillow, yawning during the process. The brunette stayed like that for a couple of seconds, then hoisted himself up off the bed, and into the bathroom.

Sora peeled off his clothes, and stepped into the warm running water of the shower. As soon as he poured the shampoo in his hands, a loud beep sounded.

"Good Morning students, this is Professor Xemnas again." Sora cursed at the speaker in the bathroom and picked up the soap and shampoo bottle he had just dropped. "As you know...or don't know, all classes start tomorrow. Please, if you haven't already, go to the commons and pay your fees, get you picture taken, receive your class schedule, and pick up a uniform if you don't have one already. There should be an info packet and map outside your doors. That is all."

As soon as the PA system shut off, Sora stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and put his clothes for the day on. He noticed a piece of paper stuck onto the mirror with a piece of tape. Riku's perfect typwriter-like print was on it. It read:

Sora,

I went to go help Axel with his fees, registration, and all that crap. Meet me around 1:00 so we can have lunch together. Roxas should be around, so if you need help, ask him. _He,_ unlike some other people, although he is new, knew what to do. --

The PA system came on again, startling Sora and causing him to drop the note.

"Do we have any pants that are a size longer than the double-ex large, but with a waist smaller than the extra-small?"

"Sir, that announcement wasn't to the uniform distribution, it was to the entire school."

"Ah, my apologies students." Sora shook his head and went back to reading the note. Unfortunately some of it had gotten soaked and all he could read was:

I'll see you later.

-Riku

The brunette shrugged, then walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed his cellphone, wallet, and keys, and headed out the door. When outside, Sora found a packet of papers on the clear plastic case on the wall. He took it out then got into the elevators, going down to the main floor. After walking out into the courtyard, he took a right and walked swiftly towards the school.

Once Sora found his way to the commons, he immediately stood in line for the uniform distribution, which seemed to be the longest. It was then that he notice a mane of red and silver at the front of the line causing an obstruction. He ran up to the front and saw that his suspicions had been true.

"What do you mean you don't have anything?!" Axel waved his hands furiously at the parent volunteer.

"I'm sorry, you're either going to have to get the XXS pants and add on about a foot to them, or get the XXXL pants and trim the waist about...36 inches. You have such a _unique_ size."

"Augh! Fine! I'll just get the freaking triple-x pants." Axel threw his hands up and reached for the black pants.

"Riku! Axel!" Sora waved at the two as they walked toward him.

"Holy shit! You can fit like 3 other people in here! I can't believe it. They do this every year!" Axel went on complaining as he observed the size of the pants.

"Hey Sora. How are you?" Riku asked completely ignoring his friend's rant.

"I'm good...what's wrong with Axel?"

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just having a fit because they don't have his size in the uniforms." Riku waved him off and went to join Sora, Axel lagging behind.

"Oh..."

"It happens every single year! I mean would it _kill_ them to order one custom size? I've been at this school for what? 12 years?! They should know by now to order a freaking different size! I tell them each year and they still don't get it! I could have a fucking orgy going on in the pants and they wouldn't even be able to tell!" Riku sighed and shook his head and Sora giggled.

Sora picked up his uniform, got his class schedule (he had gotten 4 out of 7 classes with Riku), and registered for all of the other necessities for school. The group which consisted of all of the boys had gathered in Leon's room, for it was the largest.

"Leon! You're so lucky! I want a big room like this!" Sora rolled around on the floor. It was true, Leon was lucky. The room had one small bed, a closet, bathroom, and a huge TV in the corner. There was enough room for a rug, beanbag chairs, and 2 desks.

Leon sighed and laid back on his bed. "Then do _you_ want to be the RA? Because I certainly don't. Having to look after a bunch of stupid pre-pubescent boys--"

"Wow! So that's what Leon's voice sounds like. I haven't heard it before." Roxas smiled and Leon responded, as usual with a 'hmph' and face towards the wall.

"Hey wait! We're those 'pre-pubscent' boys...but we're not!" Axel shook his finger at Leon, but he was already in his own little, surprisingly happy world, with green grass, no other people, no flowers, no girls, no ice cream, no annoying voices, no red heads. All there was was Leon, grass, and clouds...shaped like Cloud...and maybe the ocasional gunblade.

"But it's still not fair!!!!" Demyx added on. "I mean, you have 2 beanbags in your room! We barely have room for our beds, even if we push them together!" Cloud got a glint in his eye and snuggled up to Leon.

"Hey Leeeooonn"

"No."

"Aw come on! You don't even know what I'm asking!" Cloud went back to his emo, pout-pout, cry-cry mode.

"You were about to ask to share my room. No." Leon dismissively flicked Cloud on the forhead, then turned back to stare at the wall.

"But my roomate is creepy! He wears sunglasses inside, has a red...I don't even know what it is! Looks like he has a sling on, has gray salt and pepper hair and keeps talking about his 'story' and how I'm not part of it." Cloud got off the bed and huddled, sulking in the corner of the room.

Leon sighed heavily and turned back around, facing the other boys in the room. Everyone was watching tv, and chattering incessantly. Cloud was still sulking. Leon twitched as the room started to get louder. The others started laughing obnoxiously, and started tackling eachother, throwing items included. Leon twitched more, until finally, a ball went soaring through the air and crashed into the various pencils, papers, and miscellaneous junk on Leon's desk.

Leon shot up on the bed, pointing his finger towards the door, and quietly, yet fiercely said, "Get. Out." Within 1 millisecond of the words, everyone except for Leon, who the room belonged to, and Cloud, who was too busy sulking, fled the room.

"Well, are you going to sleep there in the corner tonight?, or are you going to come here?" Cloud looked to see Leon patting the empty spot on the small bed next to him. Cloud immediately smiled and pranced(XD) over to his spot.

* * *

The group of six had dispersed into their own rooms after Leon's tantrum. Sora was lying on his bed, his arms above his head, holding his picture of the younger Kairi and himself. 

_'I would be at home right now, getting ready for school. Kairi would probably be scolding me for being disorganized and not getting my stuff together more soon.' _Sora thought fondly of his home on the Destiny Islands, and was picturing the scenario if he hadn't come to KHA, _' But then I would've never met any of these guys. I never really had any guy friends...' _Sora blushed at the thought _'And...I would've never met Riku... Maybe...maybe it was better if I came here. And Riku, he's just...he obviously had some problems in his past, but deep down he seems like a nice guy--'_

"Sora" The calling of his name broked Sora out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?! O-oh! No! Sorry..." Sora immediately stood up from the bed, dropping his picture on the bed. Riku's confused expression turned into laughter as he observed his roomate's rash movements.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Riku replied as his laughter died down.

"Heh...yeah, I guess." Sora rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully. He sat back down and faced Riku.

"What are they like?"

"Huh?"

"Your friends, I mean."

"Oh. Well, Kairi, she's the one in this picture." Sora pointed to the redheaded girl standing next to him. _'Kairi, huh?' _"She's sweet, but sometimes she's really bossy. And Selphie is really obnoxious, such a busy body. And then there's Wakka, who plays blitzball all the time. And there was Ti...something... I think Tidus or somethng like that. He moved away when we were really little too. He was in love with blitzball also. And then there was that boy..." Sora squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow, as if trying very hardly to remember something. "I think he was the same age as me, except...now that I think about it, he was quiet and seemed a little more mature. I don't know. I don't remember much about him. Then there some older kids too that we hung out with. I remember that I had a phase where I was completely infatuated with one of them. He was so... so interesting. But I guess that phase went to waste cause now I don't even remember! So I guess all the friends I have are Kairi and Selphie!" Sora started laughing at his pitifulness. Riku shook his head and started laughing at the brunette's behavior.

"You're so weird." Riku pulled up a chair and propped his feet up on Sora's bed.

"At least _I _don't get weird flashbacks and pass out." Sora immediately bit his tounge, regretting what he had just said. _'Well, there goes all my chances of being with him. Wait,wait wait, when did I decide that I wanted to be with him?!' _"Sorry..."

"Ahaha. It's okay. But _you_ don't have friends. Sora has no friends! Sora has no friends!" Riku called out in a mocking tone. _'I see, so in actuality...he does think I'm weird. It's not like I want the kid. Of course not. It's better if we just stay friends, that way, we both won't get hurt.'_

"Well...well...then what do you call yourself?!" Sora countered, getting slightly irked at Riku.

"Hm? Who said we were friends?" Riku mocked as he plastered another smirk on his face. Sora growled and lunged at Riku. Riku grabbed him and forced him to land in his lap. Riku leaned in closely to Sora and whispered. "Maybe we're, more."

_'Damn! Why did he have to get that close?! Now I'm probably blushing. mmm, but he smells so good. No Sora! He doesn't want you to fall head over heels in love with you, we've already established that back when he pushed you away in the beach house room.'_

Noticing Sora's internal battle, Riku let go of Sora. _'I've got to stop leading him on like this. As much as he might want it...or maybe I might want it...I-I can't. I...I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember things from my past. I just can't.'_

* * *

(1)- remember in the beginning? Where Sora and Roxas' room numbers were somewhere in the 1600 range? Well, I'm changing it to 800 range, b/c of an obvious room number reason (cough813cough) and because I've never seen a dorm with 16 plus floors, especially since students are divided up into 2 buildings

I hope you liked it! Review please!!!! I'll try to include another challenge next time.

Oh yeah! I'm in need of a good Sora Riku fanfic...or akuroku, or zemyx. I'm just running out cause they're all ending! And it all started with the ending of Tease. I loved that fic... TT.TT So could you guys recommend some fics??? Thanks so much.


End file.
